Beauty and the Ghetto
by LelaKJ
Summary: AU:Bad Ass Santana "Ghetto Queen" Lopez just moved to Lima..When Brittany Pierce first sees this elegant creature sitting in detention.What Happens?..She gets flipped off.. Teasing ensues. Small bit of Faberry. M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: The Ghetto Queen

**:) So... This story shall be the story I take all my viciousness out on. Seeing as I can't say half the things I want to say in school, well, without being caught.. Like wanting to fight the girl in my computer tech class. The chick had just transferred into the class, and later bumps into me in the hall after school cause I was waiting for my friend. And she cusses me out...Me being me cusses her out while we're still walking opposite ways(I was yelling it in the hall and my friend kept bringing it up the next day :P.). So now we just sit in class sending awkward death stares at each other. :D Ain't Life Grand. And almost attacking a guy I don't like in my choir class yesterday.. I scared him, which was all that matters.. I need Anger Management. What can I say.**

**So I now plan on putting all my cruelness and of course, when the story gets going, my charm into the story... I have such an Ego..**

**The title kinda came from beauty and the beast... :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty and the Ghetto<strong>

**Ghetto Queen**

* * *

><p>Santana couldnt believe what they were doing to her, moving her all the fucking way to the middle of nowhere. Santana came from East L.A. and back there they didn't play that shit. Now they were moving her all the way out to bumpkin town all because her mother wanted to start over and have a better life. So now she's married to some white dude who lives in Lima, Ohio, what the fuck?<p>

Santana wondered why she couldn't just keep up with the men who did have all the money, and live in L.A., even if some were pimps. Instead of looking all the way out here for some rich dude.  
>Now look at her, the ghetto bitch, the former East L.A. high school Head Bitch In Charge,(even though she was known as the G.Q. ranking higher than the wannabes) the most bad ass motherfucker around, the "heartbreaker",was now moving to the middle of nowhere.<br>She just wanted to die right then and there. If only, if only.

She knew her Mom really liked the dude, and she wasn't one to ruin her Mom's happiness. So now she was on a plane to her new life.  
>They arrived at the airport at 3:15 and began their way to baggage area. Santana immediately hated the smell of the air here, she had decided right after the plane had taken off that she wasn't going to like anything in this new place that she would have to call home..<p>

'Home.. Why can't I just put my hands up and say take me now coppers, cause anything would be better than here.' Santana thought as she got into the back of the "cab" which was actually a disgusting mini van.

...

After the hour drive from the airport to the 2 story house in no where's land, Santana felt she had every right to send piercing evil death glares at her mother and her new hubby, Marcus. Although She didn't have a problem with, she could never bring herself to ever have a decent conversation with the man. She stretched as much as her small body would let her and made her way through her new "home."

After unpacking and getting settled in, Santana was actually ready to go to her new high school the next day and showed these Lima Losers what a Ghetto Queen was.

...

Schedule:

1rst: Spanish  
>2nd: Chem. 2<br>3rd: 45 minute block. Study hall, Choose other elective for change.  
>4th: Phys. Ed. Lunch Block, 4th lunch wave.<br>5th: Study Hall, choose elective for change.

After receiving her schedule she made her way to her 1rst block class, which Santana thought was pointless that it was her native language.  
>Santana was happy to find that half her class was missing and they had gone on a 2 week field trip and wouldn't be returning until Friday of next week.<br>'Perfect.' She thought and ignored the 6 students that had been left behind, most likely for academic reasons.

The day was slow, but Santana didn't mind, she was quite surprised though that most of her Spanish classmates were in her other classes and didn't have many students in them either.  
>She was putting her books into her locker after the school bell rang that ended the boring day, and hadn't even noticed the guy beside her.<p>

"Hey babe, you're new here right?" Santana hadn't even noticed that there was now a guy leaning up against the lockers to her right. She wasn't surprised though that the guy obviously still thought mohawks were in. What did surprise her was all the stares he was getting, she wasn't sure if it was because she was the hot new girl or because he was an actual someone in this school.  
>She liked the stares though, even though she had gotten quite a lot that morning when she drove up in her devil red 2010 Camaro and stepped out in a tight fitting green dress and practically commanded everyone's attention as she walked through the doors of WMHS, and left a small group of boys drooling as she passed by.<p>

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She said holding back her bitchy town as she spotted the football jacket hanging out of his backpack.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later. Show you this pathetic small town. And get to know you." He said leaning in a bit closer, raising his eyebrows some as he finished the sentence.

'First day and I'm already being hit on. Wow. Too easy.' Santana flipped her hair back and gave him a small, yet still flirtatious smile.

"Sure then. And the name's Santana, not babe."

"Puck." He said with a nod.

...

2 weeks went by very quickly, and Santana was very proud of herself. Even if she wasn't just yet known as a Ghetto Queen, she still had people trembling at her feet. She honestly loved how easy it was to bully people at this school. At her old school any sort act seemed to start a riot or shooting, so getting to slushy people was definitely a huge step up, especially when her main target was some dwarf named Rachel. Life in this Hellhole seemed to be getting better.  
>She had the guy, even if she and Puck weren't exclusive, and neither cared to be, she was naturally beautiful and pretty dang rich. And to top it off, she was sliding her way into being a Head Bitch in Charge at the school. Which was confusing for her, that the school had more than one.<p>

When Thursday came around it wasn't a good day for her, she was caught skipping for the fifth time and then got into her second fight in the hallway when some wannabe head bitch glared at her and whispered in her friends ear, all this ended with Santana being forced into going to Friday afternoon detention.

'Kill me now, who the fuck gives detention on a Friday, it should be illegal.' Santana thought as she set her books down on the cafeteria table and looked around at the other students who were forced into detention. Only 2 people who actually existed on the social ladder where in there and they were the 2 dumbest football players that had ever walked the earth, the rest in the cafeteria were just druggies and low lifes who skipped classes just to hang out in the bathroom and smoke.  
>The guidance counselor was in charge of detention today, and Santana was pretty sure that she could somehow get out of staying but decided against it seeing as she didn't feeling going anywhere that afternoon, so she decided to stare out the cafeteria window that looked through the hallway and outside those windows. It was drab and cloudy day, so there wasn't much to do, but let her mind wander.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's been 2 weeks Britt," Quinn said to the taller blonde on her left,"I could've gone a whole lot longer not having to be here. Especially since we've got to start learning our new Cheerios routines and I'm sure I'll have to slushy that Hanna bitch, she keeps trying steal my Head spot. Brittany are you even listening?" The short blonde noticed her friend staring out the windows as they walked down the halls of McKinley for the first time in two weeks.<p>

"Yeah, I heard you," Brittany said and turned to look at the shorter blonde, "Quinny, I think I'm just going to go onto my locker and get some of books, and catch up on Chem. homework, you know we have a test coming up, and not being here isn't going to be an acceptable excuse to Ms. Helena."

"Fine, just text me later, okay." Quinn said before making her way to the Junior Parking lot.

Brittany had been in such a daze since the field trip, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that even her best friend worried about her behavior. She loved traveling with the Spanish class, even if some of the places Mr. Schuester had picked were in no way related to Spanish Heritage. Not even Brittany herself knew what was wrong with her, just that she couldn't get certain things out of her head. It was like she had finally understood herself a bit more on that trip.

Brittney turned the corner on the 100 hall and walked past the cafeteria doors and noticed that detention was still going on, she then turned the other corner that continued the 100 hall and looked into the cafeteria windows.  
>That was when somebody in the lunch room caught her eye, at first Brittany was sure the girl was staring outside past her, but as Brittney slowed her walk, she noticed the girls head slowly follow her and there eyes locked.<p>

Brittany knew the terms, pretty, hot, beautiful, gorgeous or even drop dead gorgeous, but this girl was just plain stunning in every sense, her air was straightened and cascaded down her shoulders, her eyes were slightly narrowed on her, too Brittany's disappointment she was to far away to admire every detail of the dark skinned Latina. Her breathe seemed to be knocked out of her as she looked back at the girl and noticed that the girl was now starting to smile, and she then felt herself smile.  
>'Wow, she's got a beautiful smile.' Brittany thought.<br>The girl at the table then slowly raised her hand, as if to wave, and then utterly shocking the Blonde, flipped her off and gave her a very bitchy look that said _fuck off_.

Brittany stormed off too her locker and gathered her books, trying to make sense of what had just happened.  
>'Who does that! Who gives someone such a genuine and loving smile and then gives them the birdie! It just doesn't make any sense!' Brittany slammed her locker shut and made her way to the Junior parking lot, taking the long way around the outside of the building so she wouldn't pass by the cafeteria again. Her thoughts furiously trying to figure out the strangeness of that whole situation.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana was cruel and she knew it, but what else was she going to do. She was completely taking off guard when a gorgeous blonde walked through her line of sight of gazing out into the dreary day. She stared at the blonde and was surprised to notice the blonde staring right back, and had visibly slowed her pace.<p>

'Who the hell is that' is the only thing that could cross her mind, as she watched the gorgeous stranger she had never seen before walk by. She then felt her face doing a very involuntary movement, she was actually smiling at the blonde and the blonde was shyly smiling back. That one thing finally snapped her back into her right state of mind and she slowly raised her hand as if to wave and instantly flipped her hand to flip of the mysterious girl off.  
>For some reason, Santana felt a small twinge of guilt as she saw the blonde beauty's facial features change into one of disbelief and storm off. But all thoughts of it were interrupted by a soft, yet annoying voice.<p>

"All right, times up for today, but you all should try to stop skipping and if you need anything, just come by my office." Mrs. Pillsbury said trying to get the attention of the students that were already filing out of the room.

Santana left and was exiting the building when she spotted a car just 2 spots from hers back up and make its way to the exit, Santana slowed her walk as she saw that the driver of the car had blonde hair and was sure the driver was the girl she had so rudely flipped off while sitting in the cafeteria. Her suspicions were confirmed when the car accelerated past her and left the parking lot.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Santana said to herself, as an evil smirk made its way onto her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.. Short and confusing. Sorry.<strong>

**A/N: I flip people off all the time. But mostly my friends. Slow and weird start, oh well. The story shall get better. I promise you that. I think I'm going to throw ghetto Santana into a sport as punishment for something, I'm thinking Basketball and maybe Soccer.**

**I think I'll put Faberry into this story. I don't really like that pairing or Puck and Quinn, but it doesn't matter. Brittana is all I care about. :) **

**Till Next Time.. Maybe..**


	2. Chapter 2: Blonde Beauty

**Wow.. :) Great Feedback. I'm glad ya'll enjoyed it.**

**iamirreplazable : I hope you like the rest of the story. And I think I'm going to make Quinn and Brittany FWB's even though the thought makes me cringe and then put Quinn with someone else.. Probably Rachel. :)**

**MckinleyGolfTeam : You've got no clue how happy I am now. :) I really suck at dialogue and I'm glad You Laughed! :D yay! It means I might actually be able to right something funny.. (Hopefully)**

**wadyafunker : Haha, yeah, the finger was definitely the best part. Probably cause it's the only real 'funny thing.' :p**

**I'm really sick of the taste of blood in my mouth, I had my wisdom teeth cut out yesterday and may I just say OW! The crap hurts and I couldn't eat for 18 hours, which for an athlete like me is killer! grr. My Mom is about to make me eat eggs and what I think is a sausage.. No wait.. It's a hot dog.. Wish me Luck.  
>One good thing about not being able to do anything, is that I get to update this and my other story Galactic Love. :) whoop whoop.<strong>

**Aight, I'm done rambling, Enjoy, please. :) by the way Spanish translations will be after the sentence is finished. Sorry if some things are wrong..**

* * *

><p><strong>Blonde Beauty<strong>

Santana was pretty sure she had the worst hangover in the history of mankind after everything started shaking when the First bell rang on Monday morning. The pounding in her head intensified with each step as she slowly made her way to Spanish.

'_Note to self, never go to one of Puck's mega awesome parties ever again and drink unnamed substances of alcohol_.' Santana thought to herself as she made her way to her table and set her stuff down in the empty seat beside her.  
>She then noticed something, there were more people in her class than usual.<br>'_Oh great, the field trippers are now back, just what I need, more talking.'_ Santana groaned, while watching students trudge in.

A short blonde was the first to capture her attention, she had hazel eyes and her hair was up in a tight ponytail, and of course, she wore a WMHS Cheerios uniform, _'Obviously, one of the head bitches in charge_' Santana watched as the girl walked in with a tall awkward looking guy behind her. She didn't even look interested in him, but there she was, holding the guys hand. '_You'd think she would at least go for someone good looking, but I guess he's the tall guy everyone says is quarterback. Which makes the short one, Quinn Fabray, oh the stories I have heard of you, miss Head cheerleader_.' Santana smiled her bitch smile and watched as more unfamiliar people walked in, that is until a familiar blonde walked.

The tall blonde also had her hair in a tight ponytail, and wore the Cheerios uniform, but Santana just couldn't take her eyes off the girls long, luscious legs and suddenly her hangover disappeared.

'Oh, damn,' Santana took her eyes off the girl who had just walked in and looked around, only one seat now remained empty in the classroom, the one that was right beside Santana that held her books and purse.

The girl looked around the class for any open spot, that wasn't next to the rude Latina, Brittany didn't even have to fully look at the girl and she knew it was the same one that had so rudely flipped her off on Friday. '_The nerve of her_,' Brittany slowly made her way to the seat next to the girl and glared at her.

"Excuse me, you're stuff is in the way." Brittany said, doing her best to keep anger out of her tone.

"Oh is it. My bad." Santana said with heavy sarcasm in her voice, and slowly removed everything from the chair.

_'Ugh, who does she think she is_,' Brittany sat down and moved her chair as far away from the girl as the table would let her.

'_Wow, moving away from me, how mature can you get blondie_,' Santana watched the blonde's every move.

"Hey you guys," The teacher said walking into the classroom. "Oh, I see we have a new student, well, not exactly new, I heard from Emma that you've been here for 2 weeks, but still, um.. I'm Will Schuester, um, your Spanish teacher.. Which is obvious.. Uh, why don't you give the class your name and uh, where you're from?" Will said finally ending his embarrassing rambling.

"Yeah, mkay, well I'm from EAST L.A. and the name is Santana Lopez, something I know none of you's will be forgetting." Santana said looking around the room and giving her best sneer.

"Wow, someone's a bit full of themselves." A voice came from behind Santana and she instantly turned in her seat to see Quinn Fabray with a scowl planted on her face.

"Por lo menos yo tengo un derecho de estar lleno de yo mismo, a diferencia de algunas personas aquí dentro,_ blondie._" Santana snapped and looked the girl up and down, and knew by the look on the head cheerleaders face that she had understood her. (At least I have a right to be full of myself , unlike some people in here,_ blondie_.")

"Okay, ladies, let's calm down here, it's Monday and I'm sure we're all just tired from the weekend." Mr. Schue said trying to get everything back into order.

"Yeah, that's what it is," Santana was sure she had heard the tall blonde beside her say as she turned back around, but decided to just ignore it and let the rest of the class period fly by with Mr. Schue's rambling about the trip.

* * *

><p>Brittany was beyond relieved when the bell to end Spanish finally rang, she wasted no time to get her stuff and practically ran out of the room, trying to get as far away from the rude Latina as possible. Which she realized didn't do any good as the short girl walked into the room just as she had gotten seated in her desk and watched her take the only seat available. The one right in front of her.<p>

'_Wow, I can't get a break, can I_.' Brittany thought as she took her Chemistry work out. Somewhere between doing her work and taking notes from the board, Brittany found herself staring at the back of Santana's head. '_Oh great, First the girl flips me off, and now I'm stuck in classes with her and I can't stop staring. What the hell is wrong with me_.' Brittany face palmed.

"Get your head together Britt." Brittany tried saying in her quietest voice and rubbed her eyes as the bell finally rang out.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure talking to yourself isn't going to help whatever problem it is that you have." Santana was now standing by the blondes desk and had her signature smirk already on her face.

"You know, I'm pretty sure being a bitch for no reason, gets you no where." Brittany replied with her own bitchy glare, and gathered her stuff and left the classroom with the Latina right behind her.

"Hmm, I've got no clue what you're talking about," Santana added sarcastically, picking up her stride to keep up with the tall blonde.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was it just me, or were you not the one who so recently and rudely flipped me off for no reason."

"Nope, that was me. Here wanna see it again." Santana said as she stepped in front of the blonde and held her hand up, before flipping the girl off for the second time.

"Oh, wow, let me guess, that's your signature move." Brittany raised her voice, and tried pushing the shorter girl out of her way, which didn't help for the crowd that was now growing around the two girls.

"No, but you wanna see what it is." Santana raised her hand and right before she made the move that Brittany was sure was going to be a slap, a voice pierced there thoughts and actions.

"You do what I think you're going to do, and I swear it might as well be the last thing you ever do." Santana turned and stared at the Cheerios coach, Sue Sylvester. She knew that the cheer leading coach was someone you did not mess with and decided to just drop the whole thing before she was forced into a week's worth of detention. Or Worse.

"Not a clue what you're talking about, anyways bye Britt Britt, we'll finish this later." Santana said as she turned and walked away, but stopped to turn and flash a dazzling smile at the tall blonde. And Brittany felt her knees go weak as she watched the Latina walk away.

_'I'm so confused, and I still don't understand what the hell that girls problem is. Like really, she just started a fight with me, and then gave me that mega watt smile_.' Brittany made her way over to her locker where Quinn was now standing with a worried expression.

"You okay Britt," Quinn said placing her hand on the taller girls upper arm and slowly began stroking back and forth. '_Great, just what I need_' Brittany tried to ignore the tingle that was now surging through her.

"Finn's going to be leaving my house around 7 tonight and then my parent's are going out, so if you want. You could come over." Quinn said giving her best friend her best seductive look that she could muster up.

Brittany couldn't help but get lost in those hazel eyes that she had known for so long. "Um, sure, yeah, that sounds good." Brittany finally managed to answer.

'_Great, first I have a problems with the new girl and now my relationship with my best friend is still off track. Just what I need, Just what I need.'_ Brittany thought before throwing her books in her locker..

Little did the 2 blonde cheerleaders know, that a certain new bitch at the school, was watching everything that was going down between the "best friends."

_'I just knew this would be interesting, but damn Lopez, you proved yourself right once again_.'

* * *

><p>"I just don't get what the chick's problem is, I mean, I heard Finn talking about her and how she was Puck's new babe, but it still doesn't give that bitch any right to almost hit you or start crap with me." Quinn said trying to think of reasons why the new girl thought she was all that. Brittany was curled into her side lying under the sheets that now covered her naked body. What was supposed to be more of a study night had turned into something much more active than studying was.<p>

"Can we please not talk about Finn or Puck or even the new girl... I think we should talk about us Quinny." Brittany said as she looked up into the hazel eyes of her best friend. Only to find that her best friend was avoiding eye contact.

"Yet again, there is nothing to talk about Brittany, what we're doing here is just something to do whenever we get bored, nothing more than that. Why can you not understand that?" Quinn said a little more rudely than she had planned and noticed the tears that were forming in her blue eyed friends eyes. "Oh come on Britt, don't do that." And hugged her best friend close.

"Look I'm sorry at snapping like that, but honestly Britt, I can't say that there really is anything going on here. We're just friends.. with benefits.." Quinn added trying to make her best friend stop crying. But had the opposite effect as the tall blonde sprang out of her bed, and threw her clothes on.

"Quinn, I don't think I can do this anymore, this whole sneaking around and friends with benefits shit. It's just not something I can do. I still want to best friends, because that's what we're best at being Q.. But honestly, I think it's about time you stopped lying to yourself and you know what I mean." And with that Brittany left her best friends house, not even thinking about the fact that she had Quinn come pick her up after Finn had left, and was now left walking the 2 miles to her house.  
>'<em>Nice Job, genius, you most likely just managed to lose your best friend and lover all at the same time. Anything else you care to screw up<em>.' Brittany argued with herself as she walked down the street.  
>The blonde then found herself stopping at a familiar house, but with an unfamiliar red Camaro parked in the driveway. '<em>Okay no way can Puck afford a car like that<em>.'

As Brittany slowed her pace as she passed by the house, the front door opened and out stepped new problem number 2 in her life.

_'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me.' _Of course Brittany's silent prayers went unanswered and the girl stopped right at the driver side door of her car.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my blonde friend, what on earth could you be doing out here?" Santana asked with mock sincerity.

Brittany so didn't feel like putting up with this girls bitchy attitude, especially after everything that had happened, so she attacked the girl with her own pent up bitchiness, "Well, I could be asking the same thing, but I'm not exactly surprised to see you leaving his house. I mean well you are just one of his many whores, or so I've heard."

'_Oh wow, this chick did not just go there_.' Santana stared at the girl in disbelief.

"That is so none of your business, blondie, now I think you should walk away before this becomes something more than just words." Santana clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to let out some of the anger and disbelief that was flowing through her body.

"My pleasure." And with that Brittany walked away from the fiery Latina.

Santana got in her car and backed out of Puck's drive way, and rolled her windows down. As she slowly accelerated on the gas, she passed by the infuriated blonde beauty and Santana did what she was sure was actually going to become her signature move. She flipped the tall blonde off and sped away, loving the look of shock that took over the blonde's face for the third time. _'Too Easy.'_

But one thing that Santana couldn't get out of her head, was the way the blonde argued back at her and the way she stood up for herself, nobody has ever done that before, not one person, sure, Quinn Fabray had some balls for talking to her the way she did in Spanish, but what Brittany had just done, utterly shocked Santana, and something that Santana didn't expect, was that she was a bit turned on by the way the girl kept arguing with her. '_Who knew that this place could actually have something more to it than just a bunch of Lima Losers.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RR...<em>**

**A/N: Still a bit confusing and sloppy, but hey, I'm an amateur writer, so hang in there. I've gotten so many notifications on this story.. I'm glad it's getting such great feedback though.. But I still have to work on writing funny things, I really, really suck at that. **

**The Quinn and Brittany fwb relationship ain't over yet. And I'm going to make Santana get into some sort of trouble next chapter and she's going to be blackmailed onto the basketball team. And I say some hot, unexpected stuff is going to go down. **

**Till Next Time. Peace. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Flirtatious Troublemaker

**I so ****hate myself for doing this, and by this, I mean neglecting my other story, for which I've already started on another chapter, I just find the other story more complex to write, but that's because it contains all my dorkiness.**

**I have had the weirdest week. I don't understand why people bitch their problems to me.. and then be a drama queen about it.. I shared a room with my sister for too many years to care about anybody else's problems and then have them snap at me and then cry. Anyways, I was late for the first time Tuesday morning, and I may hate my first block class, but I can't say its worse than tardy retract, but this week DEFINITELY helped me with the progression of this chapter.**

**Tuesday I watched the Glee Season 3 premiere Ep.. And I gotta say, my heart is in 2 pieces right now, Kicking Santana out of Glee I wanted to scream B.S.! but my Dad was in the room next to me. :p I totally loved the Brittany pout when Santana was kicked out though. I kinda hate/love new Quinn. Something about it just ain't right. And I was pissed to hear that Artie is a junior, sorry for those who like his character, but I hate him. But all will be fine, as long as I gets my Brittana being Endgame. ;]**

**Done rambling, please enjoy, or don't. Free will exists for a reason.**

**Whoa! Totally been forgetting my disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Glee. Never Will. Life's a bitch. makes me say Fml. K. now Read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flirtatious Troublemaker<strong>

"Tardy Retract, Now!" Coach Sylvester screamed at Santana and a few other late students. Coach Sylvester was subbing in for principal Figgins who was out with the flu, and of course she took immediate action in changing everything that happened in the school, and even though Tardy Retract had been around before her domination, she had now made it to were if you had been there more than 4 times, you were in for quite a surprise, a surprise no one wanted to find out.

But luck was not on Santana Lopez's side that day. Not at all.

Sure she was a late riser, and usually raced her way to school, but this was just plain bull shit. She had pulled out of her house's driveway at the usual time, and was expecting everything to go as normal, only today was different. Lady Luck was not her friend at all that day, as she got into the turn lane to get onto the main road that led to McKinley, she had the privilege of getting stuck behind some moron who didn't want to turn when he had the green arrow, instead she waited behind said moron for 10 minutes until it finally cleared and got by. But those 10 minutes were the hardest part of her life as she had to contain herself to not get out of her car and go complete street ghetto on the guy in front of her.

All of this though had caused her to be .5 seconds late, resulting in her 5th time being in Tardy Retract... But maybe Lady Luck was trying to get on her good side.

Coach Beiste was in charge of Tardy Retract that day.  
>"Santana Lopez... Are you the one in P.E. who always refuses to do anything unless for a grade?" Coach Beiste looked at the girl questioningly.<p>

"Um..Yeah. That would be me." Santana answered. '_Oh no, what the hell does she want to know that for. Oh crap, I don't even want to know_.'

"So, you're the one who always chooses basketball to be graded by, you know you're quite good."

'_Oh no, oh no, what is she getting at, please don't be what I think she's getting to, just please.'_

"Here's the deal Lopez, seeing as football season is done with and the previous basketball coach had nervous breakdown at the first pep rally, I've been asked to take over. And I've seen the team, and they suck, with an exception here and there. Now you and I both know that you've been here more than 4 times now, and seeing as Sylvester is in charge for now, I'm going to make you a deal. You join the basketball team, or I let you go deal with Sue."

_'Great, just what I need. I'm the hottest piece of ass at this entire school, and now I'm being forced to join the basketball team, social suicide much, I mean yeah, I'm complete beast at basketball, it was something I started doing with my crew back at East L.A... Why the hell did I make a deal with my Mom and Marcus that I'd do my best to keep out of trouble and stop fighting .. Oh yeah, because you Love your car. Damn you, you sexy ass Camaro.'_

"Could this be considered a form of blackmail?"

"No, just think of it as a tough negotiation." Coach Beiste said as she leaned back in her chair, knowing that she had won.

"Ugh, fine, what time is practice?" Santana sighed in defeat. There was honestly nothing she could do, she promised her Mother that she wouldn't get into anymore trouble, and she had never broken a promise to her, and she didn't plan on it now.

"Right after school, gym, and Cheerios practice will most likely still be going on, so just head to the side that doesn't have cheerleaders on it." Beiste answered.

_'Cheerios. The Cheerios Head cheerleader is a short blonde.. That short blonde whom I'm sure has more than a just friends relationship with her best friend, a tall blonde. A tall blonde who is now beginning to show, that she can piss me off in more ways than anybody else. Well, looks like not getting into trouble will be a lot harder than I had expected...Crap, she's going to be cheering at the home games.. Crap.. Crap.. WAIT. what am I freaking out for. I'm Santana freaking Lopez, I don't freak out.. But dang, why is it so hot in this room, and I'm only wearing a tank top.'_

* * *

><p>Brittany was relieved to see that Santana wasn't in Spanish, it was refreshing that she wouldn't have to deal with the girl and what had happened between them the night before. Unfortunately though she could still feel the daggers that Quinn was mentally sending at the back of her head, even with the slightest turn of her head she could feel her friends intense stare and she couldn't help but squirm in her seat, she was actually beginning to miss the Latina that sat next to her, just so she could have something to take her mind off of Quinn.<br>_'God, what am I saying, I can't miss her, she's rude.. And I don't even know the first real thing about her other than she thinks she's all that_...Well have you seen her, she's smoking hot.. _Shut up, and leave forbidden thoughts, leave_.. Just face the facts, you may not know or like the chick, but still, You know you want some of that.._ LEAVE! Ah, where the hell are these thoughts even coming from! _Brittany was seriously starting to freak out, _It's just not normal, having an undefined relationship with your best friend, and then having the hots for a new girl who has done nothing but be rude to you._

The bell rang, ending Brittany's inner rants, and thankful as she made her way to chem. 2, reluctant to escape Quinn's intense glare.  
>Santana was sure Tardy Retract would never end, morons here and there, laughing at who knows what, and to top it all off, she was now being forced onto the basketball team. Which was making her actually miss the tall Blonde that she would be sitting beside if she were in Spanish, despite the previous night's encounter with the girl. When the bell rang, she quickly escaped the horror of the side room of the cafeteria and made her way to Chem. 2.<p>

She was out of breath after racing to the classroom and was washed with relief when she saw the Blonde sitting in her usual seat. As the Latina walked in, she noticed the Blonde's grumpy face, her bottom lip slightly jutted out and her eyebrows scrunched together. '_Wow, I knew she was hot, but this is just plain adorable...Hold UP! What! Oh my gah Lopez, get your friggin head together, think of last night, she was being a bitch right back to you and no one ever does that..Oh you know that was such a turn on for you. I am so not going soft for this chick, no, no way. Not Gonna happen. Wait a second.' A_s Santana walked up to her seat, she was sure she had seen the Blonde's gaze flicker to her and her facial expressions had lightened up. '_It's official. Blondie has the hots for me. Score.. Wow way to let your ego talk, I bet she didn't even notice you... I swear I'm going crazy.'_

As soon as Santana sat down she turned in her desk and faced the Blonde. Brittany was sure that Santana was going to say something bitchy, she just wasn't sure what.

"So, Britt Britt, you missed me during Spanish, right?" Santana asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

'_How did she know, is it that obvious, oh no, oh no. Get your head together, you hear her tone, you know she's only being rude, of course, I know that, but still.. It's true.' _Brittany brought her blue eyes to look straight into dark ones. "Of course, I did. How ever did you know?"

"Oh well you know, me being me, it's kind of hard not too." Santana still stared into blue eyes and was starting to feel very uncomfortable, '_Ok, why am I getting an uneasy fun feeling about this.'_

_"_I'm sure that's the reason." The blonde murmured as she got lost in the eyes of the Latina.

"It is." Santana barely managed to whisper. '_Wow, her eyes, are so beautiful, they remind me of the color of 2 shining crystal blue diamonds... Hey Santana why don't you pick your jaw up off the ground... Oh wait, that dude just walked on it, never mind.. Shut Up!'_ Santana mentally screamed at herself for arguing with herself.

Unconsciously, like driven by a wild force, neither the girls noticed the distance that used to be between them slowly fading, their faces slowly moving together, inches from each other, neither really knowing what their actions were doing.

"Alright Class, let's get the bell-ringer done." Ms. Helena walked into the classroom and practically yelled, snapping the 2 girls out of there trance.

Both girls blushed instantly and Santana turned around, so that the Blonde couldn't see. '_One thing, I definitely don't do..is Blush! And what the hell was that, why was she getting so close, how did it go from teasing to.. I don't even know what that was.'_

For the rest of chemistry neither girl dared to talk, look or have anything to do with the other, well, except think about the other. When the bell rang to finally end that block, Brittany literally jumped out of her seat to escape the short Latina.

She had successfully escaped and she was proud, Brittany smiled putting her books in her locker.

"About last night," Brittany jumped at the sound of Quinn's voice, but didn't do anything to stop her, "I'm sorry B. You know that this is really hard for me, and how much you mean to me, and well, I just don't want to lose."

At this she closed her locker and looked at her best friend, "Quinny, you're not going to lose me, I just want to know what we are, I mean yeah, we're best friends, but everything else can get confusing."

"Alright, I understand.. We'll talk about this later, in the locker room, Okay." Quinn turned on her heels and left. Brittany hated being confused, which she usually was when it came to Quinn...Or now, Santana. She didn't understand her feelings or thoughts, and that made it even more confusing.

* * *

><p>'<em>Beiste is so lucky I always have some extra clothes in my car,' <em>Santana unlocked the beautiful Camaro and grabbed only her pair of short shorts. _'Tank top and short shorts, yep, I will be having everyone's attention.'_

As she walked from the Junior parking lot, she noticed her tall Blonde 'friend' walking with a rather cute, tall guy. He had short messy hair and she was sure he was someone in her chem. class, she wouldn't know, she doesn't really pay attention to anyone other than the teacher. And the girl who sits behind her. By the way he kept smiling at her, Santana was pretty sure he was flirting, and Brittany seemed to be flirting back, though she couldn't tell from the angle. And she didn't care to know, she kept her steady pace as she made her way to one of the restrooms, not caring to use the locker room to change just yet. Social Status issues would arise if she did.

Quinn saw how talkative Brittany and Daniel were being and didn't like it, even though her Brittany didn't have a stable relationship of any sort, she always felt like she had some claim on her tall blonde friend. She watched as they smiled at each other and couldn't stand it any more, she walked up to them and gave Daniel her best get-lost Bitch stare and took Brittany's hand dragging her into the now empty locker room.

"Q, what's up? I was talking to Daniel." Brittany leaned against a locker.

"Yeah, I could tell, and both of you seemed pretty comfortable to." Quinn snapped.

"Well, is there a problem with me being comfortable with him, I mean I do like him, he's a nice guy." Brittany stated. '_Ok, that was a lie, sure Daniel is a nice guy and I do sort of like him, but I don't think I'd date him.. Would I...'_

"Of course there's a problem with you getting comfortable with him, what about us?"

"What Us! We haven't defined this relationship yet, all I know is that we do things together that friends don't usually do. You can't place a claim on me, Quinn, not without letting me know what we are."

Quinn calmed down at this and closed the distance between her and her best friend and took her hand's into her own, loving the pure softness of them. "B, I'm sorry, it's just I'm really confused about everything right now, I don't know what to do, and I could really use my best friend, and I know this is confusing, but Britt, I have feelings for you, and I just can't deal with them, not yet, it's just too hard." Quinn stared into Brittany's eyes.

"It's okay Q. I'm here for you, you know that, and this is confusing, but for both of us. I have feelings for you too.." Brittany felt she had the need to state.

Quinn couldn't contain herself anymore, she finally closed the distance between her and her friend and kissed her, it wasn't supposed to be a hard kiss or anything, it was supposed to be slow and loving, but Q just felt like she had to make Brittany understand that she was hers, and pushed her harder into the locker as she deepened the kiss.

...

After Santana was done changing she made her way down the hall and into the girls locker room, stopping when she heard voices. 2 familiar voices.

_'God, these two have never heard of the word being discreet have they.. I so knew there was something going on between these two, but why do I feel.. Oh no.'_ Santana listened in on the 2 cheerleaders conversation a bit more until it was silent. She was instantly overcome with a pang of jealousy. _'Why the hell am I jealous! Because you like the tall one...No I don't.. Yes you do, Now be a bitch and break these two up.'_

Santana coughed, to make her presence known and stepped around the corner, the girls had jumped apart quickly, and while Brittany was flushed a deep red, Quinn just gave the Latina her signature bitch stare. _'I wonder if she actually thinks that stare works on me. Sad if she does.' _

"Gross," Santana said pointing at the 2 and walked out of the locker room and into the filled gym. Brittany stared at the girls ass as she walked out, '_STOP STARING! why should I? She's the one who wore those shorts." _

On one half of the gym girl's were just warming up for basketball and on the other Cheerios were doing rather high, dangerous flips, and then there were the boy basketball players, spread mostly around on the side goals of the gym. As soon as Beiste called her over, they began practice.

Santana was pretty sure she had the most skill on the team, which really was no surprise to her, she usually rocked at everything she did, and she meant everything. Every time the team took a break, her eyes would always find a certain tall cheerleader, who was either doing cheers or sitting in the bleachers watching the other Cheerios do cheers.

The girls basketball team went on doing there drills, passing the ball from one another, every five minutes changing it out for a weighted ball. As Santana was passing one of the weighted balls, she noticed something in the corner of her eye and accidentally passed the ball with to much force, the small girl on the receiving end got hit hard in the left boob, whimpered and Santana was pretty sure she saw tears forming. She wasn't going to apologize to the girl, so they just started passing the ball again, as they started to pass it harder, Santana saw something at the corner of her eye again, and threw the ball to hard again, this time hitting the girl in the right boob.

"You're going to give me breast cancer!" The small girl cried. Santana just glared at her.

"Oh, you'll at least thank me when they start swelling," Santana pointed at the girls chest which was most likely an A. She heard a roar of laughter at turned to see that most of the people in the gym had heard what she said. After all the laughter died down, the girls had went from passing to just shooting around, even though it wasn't mandatory. Santana was still unsure about what it was that kept catching her eye, and her curiosity was slowly rising, while shooting 3 pointers the Cheerios started to pass by, heading for the locker room, and at the very end, walking arm in arm were the 2 blondes, Santana felt a quick pang of annoyance mixed with jealousy.

'_No better time than right now to get some payback for last night.' _Santana shot the ball and waited till the right moment to scream, "Airball!"

Brittany had heard the scream, she was ready to turn and duck when she felt a hard force hit her right at the back of the shoulder, had it not been for her long legs and fast stride, no doubt would it have it her in the head, _'But who shot tha- Oh.'_ Santana stood in the spot where she had shot from and had her hands out as if to say my bad, though the smirk on her face clearly contrasted with it.

Instead of even trying to get back the short Latina, Brittany just walked away with Quinn, she was already getting tired of the girl's random bitch routine. Santana just gawked at them as they walked away, it was depressing that the girl wasn't even going to fight back. Soon after the Cheerios had left, the boys and girls practice had finally ended and Santana had decided to stay back, if she was really going to have to be on the team, she really needed to get the extra practice in.

Brittany and Quinn had made their way to the junior parking lot, and were only a few feet away from Brittany's car when Brittany suddenly stopped. '_Crap, how could I forget my bag, oh wait it couldn't have been because Quinn wouldn't stop touching you every time you sat down to watch the Cheerios formation and routine, no that had nothing to do with it.' _Quinn just looked back at Brittany questioningly.

"I forgot my bag in the gym, I'll see you tomorrow Quinny." Brittany turned on her heels and sprinted back towards the doors of the school, not wanting for Quinn to either walk back with her, or deal with any more small simple touches. Those small simple touches weren't a bad thing, they were warm and soft, but they weren't the thing she used to love, they were more of a property thing now. And Brittany couldn't stand it.  
>She had just opened the door to the gym when she heard the one basketball, she knew that the basketball practice usually ended after Cheerios did. As she rounded the bleacher's she saw the girl who had only minutes ago shot and apparently "air balled" a basketball that had hit her. Though seeing the girl shoot every ball right now, and hearing the swoosh of the net, made it clear that it really was no accident. She did her best to ignore the Latina who had briefly glanced at her when she walked in and headed to the bleachers and put her bag around her shoulder.<br>She had just gotten down from the bleachers when she felt something hard and round hit her right on the ass. Brittany swung around to face the girl who had apparently been staring at her ass.

"I really think this ball has a mind of its own, don't you." Santana said as she picked up the basketball that had rolled back towards her after she pegged the girl.

"Not so much that, as it's more like the bitch throwing it has the aim." Brittany really didn't want to do this.

"Well, I do always get what I aim for." Santana eyed the tall blonde up and down. She had no clue what had gotten into her.

"Oh do you now." Brittany turned and was about to round the bleachers when she felt another peg hit her ass.

"Ok that's it." Brittany stopped the ball from rolling away and picked it up before looking at the smirk that had taken over the Latina's face.

Brittany chucked the ball at her, and surprise quickly took over Santana's features. She caught it right before it could hit her chest, she glared at Brittany at took a step forward chucking the ball right back, Brittany catches it and repeats Santana's movements, Both girls did this 4 more times before realizing that they were just inches away from each other. Both angry and breathing heavily, staring into the other's eyes, and without a second thought. They grabbed each other simultaneously and crashed their lips together, Santana's nails dug into Brittany's back, while Brittany grabbed at Santana's ass and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. And then something clicked in each girl's head, and they pushed away from each other and glared.

Brittany could feel how warm her face and knew that she was blushing like crazy. Santana on the other hand still had her smirk in place and simply said. "Yep, I always get what I aim for." And turned and winked at the flushed Blonde before exiting the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.. longest chapter yet. <strong>

**A/N: So, I've been working on this chapter since Tuesday, and dang, this has been one crazy week. High point of crazy, I came out to my parent's on Thursday, score one for this chick, :D I had planned on waiting till like January and I told my best friend and he was so proud of me and I let him tell his Mom.**

**Downside to coming out to my parent's is they want to spend more time with me and honestly I'd like to stay in my room and ignore them, I mean yeah I just dumped a load on them, but I knew they would still love me, cause they thankfully aren't homophobic religious freaks. But I just feel awkward around them now. I've been dead sure that I'm gay for 4 years and it took me that long to let them know, whoo, things are going to be different and now I have to tell my older bro and sis. Well maybe not my sis, she's a loud mouth and is still a immature 21 year old party girl. But oh Well.**

**What did you think about the chapter, I think it's confusing, but I wanna know you're thoughts. **

**Next Chapter, I haven't wrote anything down for yet, but I might later, but I think I'm going to make Faberry slowly but surely start happening, cause Britt and Quinn still grosses me the frick out. **

**Brittana is now on a bumpy dirt road, they are about to paired up on a Spanish project, so we shall find out more about them. They've got a lot of discovering to do before they are on a newly paved road. **

**Peace. Till Next Time. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Acquaintances

**This has been a good week so far, other than getting my 2nd day of tardy retract on Monday, though I guess ya'll are thankful of that because I wrote down everything for my next chapters. I honestly hate school, other than for my friends I've got no reason to go. If you haven't guessed, I'm that kid in the family that isn't all smart and awesome like the others, well, I am awesome, but I'm not smart smart like my siblings, but I'm athletic and great at the arts.(Thank God I'm left handed.)Holla out to all Lefties, including the Great Naya Rivera. :p**

**Anyways, haha, the last chapter when the girl said San was going to give her breast cancer, the sad fact is, that whole situation came from what happened to this girl in softball the other day, only it was her Dad who was throwing the ball at her, and she caught wrong and it her boob, but I find it hilarious and horrible that her Dad said what her said about the swelling.**

**This week is homecoming week at my school, and I never really do any of the activities for the things each day for fun or to win Mr and Mrs spirit, only day I do anything is Spirit Day, tomorrow, and that's just me in my school uniform and my school name in sharpie on my hand. Today was the 70's for Juniors, so I wrote Peace, and Joy and then drew the symbol for Peace and a heart on my hand.. ;p**

**How Sweet was Santana to Brittany during I am Unicorn, it was to adorable. :) "You're a genius." I shall punch anyone in the face who tries to convince me Brittana ain't endgame or whatever else.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee, but I do own the Anakin Skywalker lightsaber mounted on my wall.**

**Read and Most of you Enjoy I assume from feedback, so Enjoy!...Side note, Faberry is going to be randomly tossed in now and I'll go into details later for them..**

* * *

><p><strong>Acquaintances<strong>

"What...What.. The.. Hell.. Was.. That!" Brittany screamed as she still stood where she and a short Latina were just minutes ago, forcefully making out. "I mean, yes, she's hot, and that was so so hot, but what was that.. Where did that even come from, how is this happening, Oh my gosh, what if this is a dream." Brittany was definitely losing it, and this was only after a kiss," She had no right, well, I didn't have a right either, but how-"

"Excuse me, I know you is one of them fruity Cheerio girls and all, but I don't think standing in the middle of the gym talking to yourself is going to be helping you's at all." A large lady that seemed to appear out of nowhere now stood in front of the tall Blonde, eyeing her up and down skeptically.

'_Great, now you don't even notice when a janitor shows up, just great!' _Brittany picked her duffel bag up and walked out of the building, and headed towards her car, only to be momentarily slowed when she noticed the Devil Red Camaro pass by with the windows down and Brittany watched as the Driver did something that wasn't her normal crude gesture, she waved, a simple wave, with a simple smile. _'It is official, you're losing it.'_

Santana couldn't help but wave at the sight of the hot Blonde she had just left in the gym, it was just to much fun to mess with this girl. Maybe a little too much fun. Normally, she would've sent the girl her everyday gesture towards the blonde, but she was still in such a daze as she remembered the strawberry taste of the girl's chapstick, the softness that were the other girls lips, and the feelings that rushed through her as they kissed. Santana didn't understand what was happening to her, one day, she wants to hit the girl, the next, she's making out with them, it just wasn't how Santana "Ghetto Bitch" Lopez worked.

Both girls just couldn't get the other out of their heads, it was like the kiss was on permanent replay in their heads until a long sleep finally took it's course.

* * *

><p><strong>BOTH GIRLS.<strong>

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEPPP!"

"No..." Both girls whined, wanting sleep to take over yet again, but not before glancing at the clock to see how long they had till they officially had to get up.

"Oh Shit!" The girls screamed as they jumped out of their beds and rushed to get ready. Neither had even remembered hitting the snooze button, or hearing their loud alarm clocks blaring at them to get up.

...

"Tardy Retract, you know the rules Pierce." Yelled Coach Sylvester, from the other end of the hallway, Brittany didn't understand how the Coach had even seen her through the other 20 students that were still in the halls, she had even ducked down to try to sneak into her Spanish classroom. "Hey, Dark Skin! I saw you yesterday, you're going to Retract too! Now Get!" The Cheerios coach screamed at the top of her lungs, making several students near her fall to the ground clasping their ears.

Brittany didn't know who exactly the coach was talking about until she decided to turn around and check and immediately felt her face heat up and as she turned a deep red. There stood the gorgeous Latina, looking as Sexy as ever in just a skirt and a very revealing blouse, her bed hair fell perfectly around her face, highlighting how beautiful she really was, her eyes still drooped with sleep as she took a sip of the rushed coffee she had made.

Santana didn't really mind that she was getting Retract again, or that she had only been awake 11 minutes, she was more focused on the hot Blonde that stood in the middle of the hallway gawking at her. '_Damn, who knew someone could look so good in a cheerleading uniform. Pull it together Lopez, I don't want someone stepping on my jaw again.' _

"Blonde Bimbo, Mexico! Get to Retract now!" Coach Sylvester screamed as she chased down a boy with frizzy hair.

"Hm, I might actually like Retract today." Santana winked at the girl as she passed by, swinging her hips in playful, yet fully seductive manner.

Brittany felt her face heat up yet again, as she followed after the shorter girl. "You might end up regretting saying that."

"We'll see." Santana and Brittany entered the chaotic side room of the cafeteria.

...

Quinn was furious, it was as simple as that. Brittany wasn't in class, neither was the new girl, which in Quinn's mind only meant one thing. She had seen how Brittany nervously cast glances at the Latina all during practice yesterday, the she bit at her lips, fidgeting every few seconds.

'_Could the girl be any more obvious, she could've just told she had the hots for the new girl, even if I'd only snap at her in the end and say it was just because of how our relationship had become so confusing...But it's more than confusing now, its off track. I used to get this little tingle every time me and Britt touched, the smallest touch was like a little way to slightly charge my drained battery, I used to love kissing her, now its just a way to claim her as mine, and that's only because I don't want to lose her as my best friend..Brittany is the one person that I can still fully trust in this school, no matter what happens, she was there when I messed up with Puck and had Beth, she's always been here for me, no matter what situation, and now I might be losing her. I'm going to lose my little ray of sunshine.'_ Quinn was tired of listening to Mr. Schuester stutter on about some Spanish word with two different meanings, she stood from her desk, ignoring the questioning glances from everyone and made her way out of the room, searching left and right for her Blonde friend.

Quinn was just passing outside the doors to the cafeteria when she saw a flash of Blonde, she came to a sudden halt and took a few steps backwards, peering in through the door window she spotted her target, the girl was deep in conversation with the one girl Quinn was really beginning to despise, her hand was on the handle, she was ready to turn and burst into the side room, using her excuse of head cheerleader, to get Brittany out of Retract.

"I've never taken you to be one to stalk." An all to familiar voice behind her said, Quinn turned to see Rachel Berry, wearing her everyday abnormal and out of style sweater, and her long skirt that stopped just above her ankles. '_7 years of knowing the girl, and her fashion sense is still the same as a dead elf. Or maybe a sick person, who's never seen a magazine or television show of any sort.'_

"Hello Rachel, what can I do for you today. Waiting for another slushy facial, I'm sure I can prepare one in the next 30 seconds." Quinn said in a harsh tone, something about this girl had never sat right with Quinn, but she had never given herself the time find out why and she sure didn't want to now.

"Be as mean as you want Quinn. I know that it's not the real you, and I just hope you come to better terms with yourself and other people." Rachel said in one fast breathe as she darted away from the Binder that was thrown at her and escaped into a classroom down the hall.

Quinn had never liked Rachel Berry.

Or that's what she always tried to deny.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang ending tardy retract both girls were actually disappointed, but continued to carry on their conversation as they walked down the hall to Chem. 2. Somehow the girls had slid from topic to topic, whether it be clothes, favorite food, or even to school, and at the moment, George Washington, which had started with the mentioning of teeth, and grills.<p>

"Okay, so other than the fact that George Washington had told his Dad the truth about chopping down the tree, why exactly do you think there was another reason the Dad wouldn't punish him?" Brittany asked incredulously, not understanding why the Latina insisted that there was another reason for not giving the kid a good beating.

"Easy, it never said if he put down the ax or not, I mean, what Dad would try and beat his kid, while the kids got some sharp frikking weapon in his hand. It's the only obvious reason that there is." Santana stated, giving the Blonde a 'how can you not know that look.'

The girls walked in comfortable silence, but were interrupted by a shorter Blonde who had shot up out of no where.

"Britt, where the heck where you, I missed you." Quinn said in a sweet voice(as if she didn't know), which turned into a sneer as she eyed the girl next to her, "And why are you walking with this?"

"Oh hell no, bitch who do you think you is!" Santana snapped and went off into rush of spanish curses, taking a threatening step forward with each loud curse.

"Santana, calm down," Brittany placed her arm in front of the shorter girl the stood beside her and then gave a glare to the one across from her. "Quinn, that was uncalled for, but I was in tardy retract and Santana was nice enough to keep me company." Santana cringed at the word nice, it wasn't something she was used to hearing. At all.

"Well, whatever," Quinn rolled her eyes and glared at Santana, "You shouldn't be late next time." Quinn huffed before walking off.

"Ok, that was uber confusing," Brittany said as she turned to look at Santana.

"Oh my gah, did you really just say uber?" Santana looked at the girl with a teasing smirk planted on her face, as usual.

"Hey, don't make fun of me, and by the way, you just said it too, so Ha!" Brittany nudged the girl playfully as they continued to walk to class.

"Hold up, that doesn't count, it's not the same." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Mhmm, sure, sure, you just keep on telling yourself that." Brittany continued to tease as they entered the classroom.

Santana couldn't understand why she felt so comfortable with the girl, it was strange, the whole time of being in retract, they only talked about small things, never going to deep into personal details, though Santana knew she wouldn't be giving in of her life stories to anyone anytime soon. They got to know each other in the smallest of ways, but they felt like the biggest. But the biggest thing, was how neither talked about the make out session, it was forbidden in its own strange way, Santana had labeled in her mind as a heat of the moment thing, where her brain feels like it can just stop working to her accord.

Brittany had officially labeled the make out session, as 'Hottest, most confusing thing that has happened in her teenage life so far' and that's including the confusing things that happened to her and Quinn, and Brittany was glad it had never come up as a topic, she was sure it would only be a downfall to what she viewed as great blossoming friendship.

* * *

><p>Brittany didn't see her fiery acquaintance until later that afternoon as she entered the gym, and she wasn't happy at what she did see. Santana, batting her eyelashes, lips in there 'attack position', short shorts and tank top capturing the full attention of the tall guy that towered over her. '<em>Daniel.' <em> Brittany was infuriated and she had no idea why, she assumed it was because of Daniel, who had just yesterday was getting all flirty flirty with her, and had now obviously fully moved onto the hot Latina.

He was in the typical guy stance, and his hazel eyes obviously weren't staring into the shorter girls dark ones. '_Ugh, such a pig, why am I doing this again..' _Santana's eyes flicked over to where the tall Blonde was fuming, eyes not leaving the two for a second. '_Oh yeah, hot stuff over there can't tear her eyes away.' _Santana ran one of her hands down his arm, tracing his muscles in that, I'm obviously flirting with you way.

Brittany was pissed in far too many ways for her to understand, the Latina knew she was watching, she had made that obvious when she made direct eye contact with her, but why. Why do everything that she's been doing. Brittany wished for an answer, any answer, instead she was answered with Quinn walking up beside her and following her gaze.

"Major slut. I don't see what you like about her, she's rude, egotistical, and uses everything for status and to top it all off thinks that she's the head bitch, just because Puck is currently screwing her." Quinn tossed her friend an angry glare.

"Whoa! Okay, first off, what the hell do you even mean like about her, I don't even know her and second, why the hell does it matter, even if I am interested in some new bitch at the school, it's better than what you do!" Brittany turned and met her friend's angry glare.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Quinn gave Brittany a questioning look.

"You won't even admit to yourself that you are possibly gay Quinn, no screw possibly, you are Quinn, both of us know it, and Why the hell would it matter if I like the new girl, when you've been crushing on Rachel Berry for the past 2 years, and don't even try to deny it. You're the biggest bitch to that girl in so many ways, and she doesn't even do anything, at first, I thought it was your normal, I hate this girl routine, but then I notice how you started giving her more attention than normal, teasing her, bullying her in every way. So don't try to lie to me Quinny, we've been best friends forever."

Quinn was too shocked for words, she just stared at her friend with a completely blank expression.. "Um.. Um.. I.." Were the only words that could come out of the girls mouth, as she stood still in utter disbelief at where this conversation had turned.

"It's okay Quinny, it's okay." Brittany noticing the shock and pulled her best friend into a tight loving hug..

'_Okay, so short blondie walks up and then they get into what seems like was a pretty heated argument, and now... they're hugging.. gross.' _Santana rolled her eyes at the 2 cheerleaders who still hadn't let go of each other, and were now swaying gently back in forth. She was trying her best to ignore the 2 blondes and flirt with the tall guy in front of her, but every time she tried, her eyes unconsciously found there way back to the taller Blonde and a strange pang of jealousy would hit her.

After many unsuccessful attempts of trying to get her mind off the tall Blonde who had her arm draped across her friends waist, she waved the tall boy away with flick of her wrist and was thankful that Beiste had just walked in and blown the whistle for the girls to start lay ups.

Cheerios practice had ended unusually early that day, but that was mostly due to the fact that the 2 best cheerleaders were very emotional and randomly hugging every 5 seconds. Had Sue not been so busy in her place as principal at the moment, both girls would have been kicked off the team and most likely 6 feet under.

They were leaving the gym, arm in arm, when a familiar pain hit her in the back of the shoulder, but there had been no warning with this shot, just a painful bruise Brittany was sure would appear there tomorrow. She looked around the gym for the culprit of the hit to her shoulder, but only saw the exit door to the gym slam close.

Ignoring the fact that the Latina was the obvious one who had thrown the ball, once again, she made her way out to her car, with her best friend right beside her.

And as if on cue, the Devil Red Camaro came by, windows down, and while Quinn was engrossed in her phone, the Latina Driver sent the girl a devilish grin and brought her hand to her lips, bringing all fingers down into a fist formation, except for that lone middle finger, and blew the Blonde a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>RR.. I'm exhausted, I really wanted this chapter to be as long as the previous one. :(<strong>

**A/N: What'd you think, I was dozing off some in the middle. Sorry. It's sloppy, but I've got Homecoming game tomorrow night and then homecoming dance the next night, so I wanted to update as soon as possible. I can't wait to watch my team lose tomorrow, No joke, they suck. **

**Next Chapter: Projects and Blah.**

**Projects bring my favorite pair back together, while Blah stands for anything that MIGHT happen, which means something will happen, but nothing to big ya know.  
>I've never liked when they just throw them into the relationship without truly explaining why they love the other. Which is what I slowly but surely plan on doing.<strong>

**Till Next Time. :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Projects and Blah Part 1

**So, as usual, my school's football team really, really sucked. We lost 47-7.. Haha, I love how bad they suck...Homecoming was kind of awesome and disturbing, I found out the term for Homecoming is Grindfest, because that's all they do.. :D I was a killer knockout in my dress, I even had my one friend speechless, which is the first I've ever seen that happen to her.. My date was hurt right before homecoming game, and so during the dance he had to sit down every so often because of his leg. :/..****  
><strong>**:) But still, Me and him finally decided to do the whole grind dancing thing, which me and him agreed on wasn't awkward for us, because he's the only one of my friend's that knows I'm gay and I had no interest in getting with him. Though all of his friends think we're dating, no matter how much we protest. I have to say, I will forever be haunted by some people and how demeaning they can be, like the girls who had pull up there dress ALL THE WAY, to grind into a guy or the girls who started grinding very doggy style. Ew, and I'm forever disturbed by people that go to my church. Blech.****  
><strong>**But all in all, Homecoming was fun and awkward, especially when My Date thought it would be funny to push me into my friend from last year who recently came out, and has a girlfriend.(I HATE HER GIRLFRIEND!) I'm a respectable person, and grinding on some other chick's girl, ain't my thing. Though I'm pretty sure from the look's I was getting, I could steal her away. Damn you Ego, shut up. But her girlfriend was kinda giving me a mean look when I talked to her gf about an old inside joke. :p**

**Got my 3rd day of tardy retract on Tuesday. UGH! I overslept, so this time, it was entirely my fault, but I was exhausted. Seeing as I was already late, I took my precious time getting ready and got to school at 8. Of course, I'm now in trouble with my parents, but then I think when am I not in trouble with them. No joke.**

**So Glee "Asian F" not much Brittana... Except that one part where Santana just rolls her eyes like she knew she'd get the part and then giggles because of Brittany. Yeah, it's been proven, I love Brittana.**

**OMG Naya Rivera, in some FHM shoot thing, she looked hot(ok beyond hot. words can't describe Naya and how stunning she is) of course, but my favorite part was when she had an Auburn Football shirt on, and then she tweeted that she has no clue who Auburn was, she for Tennessee, all I have to say to that is, she may not who/what Auburn is, but I'm sure she just gave them a lot of fans. War Damn Eagle. P.s. Auburn is the football team I go for, can't wait to go to one of the games. :)**

**Homecoming was last week, and Bayfest has been going on this weekend, so I'm kinda exhausted.**

**Done ranting, all of the rants usually connect to my stories though, and this rant will actually go to this story and another.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee, But I do own my 3rd dress ever and the second I've ever gotten from Dillard's for a Dance. ;D and some black heels. Blech.**

**Enjoy!.. I'm in a hurry and didn't proofread! So sorry for confusion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Projects and Blah part 1<strong>

"Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Finn," Mr. Schue called out the names for who were being paired together on the project.

Santana groaned, while Brittany just rolled her eyes at the Latina. She didn't know what had happened between her and Santana, one minute she could've sworn they were something close to friends, the next minute the girl is back to hating her and flipping her off. It was way to much for Brittany.

Santana didn't like that she was being paired up with Brittany, she knew it would only cause some sort of trouble between her and the cheerleader. But another part was ecstatic to be paired with her. She didn't understand her feelings for the girl, which she actually never understood her feelings with any other girl she had been with, which wasn't a lot. But something was different about Brittany.

Santana thought that maybe it was just her looks, her beautiful blonde hair and how it goes so well with those amazing blue eyes or maybe it was the smile that seemed to take her breath away in the most shocking, yet terrifying and great way. Or it could be Her personality, how she would stand up to Santana, and nobody ever really did that, not without showing some sort of fear or breaking into tears before they could show enough of their "courage". Santana just couldn't get a grasp on her feelings for the girl she barely knew, but she was sure of one thing she needed and wanted out of being paired together with Brittany, she had to get to know her, on all levels.

...

While sitting in Chem. 2, the whole class was uninterested as usual, until the tormenting words of a project came out of the teachers mouth.

_'Oh No..Please don't let this happen..' _Brittany was nervous, something in her gut was telling her that it would happen, she just knew who her partner would be.

"Daniel and Jacob, you'll be working on this," Ms. Helena went into a detailed explanation of the pairs project.

_'Hurry UP! Fuck, I don't care about them. Come on, just say it, please say it.' _Santana squirmed in her seat with anticipation, sure she was going to make some rude comment after the teacher would say it, but inside, the Latina was excited knowing her plan was definitely going to be in effect now.

"Alright, now Santana and Brittany, both of you will have to work out formulas on page 56, and then make sure they are balanced before you can go any further." Ms. Helena explained before going onto the next group.

"Oh, great. Another project, with the same person, just what I need." Brittany heard the Latina in front of her say with heavy sarcasm. She had to suppress the urge to punch the girl in the arm and start yelling at her, she didn't like violent, but she also didn't like people who screw with other people's emotions.

* * *

><p>"Look, Mr. Phillips please, could you just switch my partner with someone else, anyone else. Just not her." Quinn begged the squat bald guy that stood in front of her. She had woken up that morning with the feeling that today was going to be absolutely great, until she got to History and assigned to do an Essay with Rachel Berry.<p>

Quinn couldn't deal with it, Brittany and her had talked all of the night before, discussing her feelings and why the hell she was attracted to the midget, and how she had no clue what was wrong with her, just that in the strangest way, she found the girls rambling adorable and sweet in some cases.

"Look, I'm sorry Quinn, but you'll just have to get over it." Mr. Phillips walked out of the room with one last glance at the head cheerleader.

'_Great, I'm stuck. I've done so well distancing myself from her, bullying her and insulting her, and now.. I have to..Work with her. I this is going to be hell, I can't even look at her without wanting to jump her, now I'll have to be in a room with her, working with her, just her. I won't be able to control myself.' _Quinn walked out the room and had almost failed to notice the short Brunette that leaned against the wall, her books held close to her chest. '_Damn it, I just can't escape, why the hell does she look so cute right now, and even with her horrible fashion sense. She's going to be the end of me, I just know it.'_

"Hey Quinn," Rachel spoke softly, as if she didn't want to anger the Head Cheerleader," I just wanted to know if we were going to work at your house or mine.."

"Um, We'll do it at yours. I've got to go, I'll catch up with you later and I'll tell you what time." Quinn said rather awkwardly, she had never had to be nice to her before, so this was something extremely new."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Rachel walked off with a surprised expression, she had never known Quinn to not say at least one insulting thing to her, nor had she ever seen Quinn look so nervous. Rachel smirked, she was going to make sure everything would come out tonight.

* * *

><p>"Santana, wait up!" Brittany yelled, trying to catch up with the fleeting Latina. They hadn't spoken all day, even if they were paired together on 2 projects. So Brittany had waited until she saw the tanned girl leave the gym and head for her car before pursuing her.<p>

Santana wanted to turn around and talk to Brittany, but she was playing a small version Hard To Get, and wanted to see if the Blonde would try to talk to her by the end of the day, and her ego grew a few more sizes before she finally slowed her pace and heard the footsteps of the tall Blonde approaching.

"Hey, we need to talk.. about our.. projects.. and other _stuff._" Brittany huffed out, trying to catch her breath.

"Alright, well do you need to be home any time soon?"

"No." Brittany looked to the shorter girl questioningly.

"Well, then follow me to my house." Santana said nonchalantly, though on the inside she was running circles, happy at how uninterested she sounded and that she was keeping her cool around the Tall Blonde.

"Oh, well okay then." Brittany tried not to sound to giddy, but that gut feeling was yet again pushing Brittany to feel like something was up.

She got in her car and followed the Devil Red Camaro in front of her, realizing that this was the first time that the car would be near and the sexy driver wouldn't flipping her off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BULL CRAP!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO MUCH LONGER! BUT WHEN I TRIED TO SAVE IT HAD WENT THROUGH THAT LOG IN THING AND BOOM! I'M BACK TO WHERE I HAD SAVED!**

**UGH!**

**I'll make up for it when I get home later and write the next half! No Joke, this chapter is supposed to be better, so I'll make it a part 1 part 2 thing and add it when I get home. I'm so agitated. :/ and sorry for any and all mistakes. **

**No till next time.**

**Till Later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Projects and Blah Part 2

**Bayfest was crazy. But I loved seeing Ludacris, hinder, 3 doors down, wiz khalifa and Toby Keith. It was all worth it in the end, especially getting lost in the downtown area of where the concerts were going on, and I ended up in a very bad part of town. So now My Sis, and the 2 guys who were with her are in for hell, especially from my brother, who they are friends with. :) **

**I totally feel bad about saying I hated my friends girlfriend in the last chapter update, today, she was the reason I didn't get my fourth day of tardy retract, :b I was outside, and the door was locked, and she walked by, saw me and came back to open it..though it did take her like 3 tries to actually get the door open for me, it was hilarious. Then while I was about to go to class, she stopped me and asked if my name was what she'd heard it was and formally introduced herself. Later on in my Leadership class, someone said that they love Lesbians, he said it was because they're usually so nice(I know that's not always true).. and then my morning incident came to mind. :) **

**I'm still so infuriated that I had typed so much and then it didn't save! But, I have to keep going on.. :) ... and no real M rated stuff happens this chapter, but It's coming. Count on it, that's why I rated it M. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Glee's.. But I don't have too, because I make up for it being a gleek and Brittana fan! Yeah! **

**Enjoy.. Or at least I want you too.. and Faberry is now a part of the main story. If ya hadn't noticed...And sorry if everything is kinda rushed in some way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Projects and Blah P.2.<strong>

Santana sat indian style on her bed, pleased that the night was going well, neither of the girls had done or said anything awkward nor had they brought up anything that would most likely cause an argument, she was pleased with herself, a little to pleased.  
>She glanced up at the Blonde that sat across the room at her desk, loving how adorable she was chewing on the cap of her pen as she tried to figure out the formula for their current Chem. assignment, her face scrunched up and her eyes narrowed in confusion. Santana never knew something could actually be adorable, till she met Brittany.<p>

But the problems that remained with her and the Blonde still remained. They had talked, but not much, they covered the basics of each other and had become comfortable with just that, well, that and there rare rude sessions against each other. Which neither even understood.

...

Brittany was nervous, and she didn't like it. She also didn't like the fact that she had agreed to come to the Latina's house. Part of her really wish she'd known that the girl's house was in Lima Heights Adjacent. The place was known for its beauty at day... and gangs at night. '_Great, just plain great. You get invited to her house, for the first time, and then what happens, you F it up by agreeing, who knows how you're going to get out of here alive Britt, who knows.'_ Brittany wanted her inner rant to desperately stop, but could never do it. '_Ha, so much for willpower.' _ Thankfully, her rant was interrupted by Santana's phone going off with a loud. 'Shorty got Low, Low, Low, Low.' repeating over and over again.

Santana frowned as she checked caller I.D.

"Hello Puckerman what do you want?" Santana snarled.

Brittany watched as annoyance made its way onto the feisty Latina's face.

"Because I told you, I'm done with you. You're not needed any more." Santana knew she was being a bit harsh, but she didn't need him, at all, He had done his job in getting her reputation up and now she was one of the most feared bitches in the school and she was damn proud of that fact.

Brittany didn't know where the sudden rush of excitement and happiness came from, but it had swept through her body at the Latina's words, but just like it had come, it disappeared leaving Brittany to drown into a feeling of uneasiness, wondering of who she could or was going to have now. Or maybe even had.

"Like a said before Puck, I was always get what I aim for." At that moment, dark chocolate eyes met with Brittany's piercing blue, and the whole world seemed too stop. Her words bringing back a very recent memory for both girls. The Kiss.

Brittany felt herself blushing under the darker girls gaze, but never wanted to stop staring into those mysteriously beautiful dark eyes. But she saw Santana's facial expressions change from the calm that they had just been, to another look.. A shameful one. And she broke eye contact.

"Yeah, it's Daniel." Those few words were what started the cracks that began to form on the Blondes confused heart. She felt the world spin as she remembered Santana and Daniel in the gym, the way his eyes grazed over her whole body, knowing that he had no respect for the beautiful Latina, just thinking of her as one of the greatest fucks that he'd ever get. She was disgusted was a way of putting it simply. Sure, she had flirted with Daniel, and of course, he really _was _nice guy, but she knew what his main focus, like most of the other guys, was just to tap one of the 'hotties'. And Santana was definitely the best piece of ass at McKinley.

"Whatever Puck. I've gotta go." Brittany watched as Santana rolled her eyes at whatever smart ass comment Puck had made.  
>"So what problem were we on?" Santana questioned as she did her best to ignore the strange and unexplainable awkwardness that had seeped into the atmosphere between the 2 girls.<p>

"Look, Santana, I've gotta go, um.. I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany said quickly and before Santana even knew what was going on, she was alone in her room.

...

'_Nice one Brittany, leave the safe house and head through Lima Heights Adjacent by yourself, that's always a smart plan.. Not... ugh, Why the hell did I bail on Santana? There has to be a good logical reason.. Right?.. Maybe.. Oh Dammit. I don't even understand that girl. All I know is that she's gorgeous, and we've kissed, which I'm going to claim as a strange heat of the moment thing, but it could've been more than that.. Right? No, otherwise she wouldn't need Daniel, or would she?' _Brittany finally made her way out of the most ghetto areas of Lima, Ohio, and made her way to a safer and much more loving environment. Quinn's house.

* * *

><p>Quinn was blushing like crazy.<p>

Rachel was no more than 1 foot away from her, and she was wearing something totally hot for once. Quinn wanted to jump her, right then, right there. But knew that wouldn't be the best way to start an actual relationship of some sort with Rachel and make up for all the years of torment.

Quinn and Rachel had lived across the street from each other for 7 years now. It was obvious from the second Rachel laid eyes on the Blonde, when she first moved in, that she was in love. Quinn had been forced to greet the new family with her mother, who didn't even consider them a family because the girl had 2 Dads. Quinn's first impression of the Brunette, why the hell is her nose like that. Second impression, annoying and talks way to much.. Little did Quinn know that she'd no more than 4 years later love every little thing about Rachel Berry and her enormous schnoz. But even after Quinn had figured out she was in love with her, it's taken her 3 years to admit it. She was afraid. Of Everything. Of who she was, of how this would effect her life, it was all to much for Quinn, so she did what she thought was needed to be done. Turn herself around, become the Head bitch in charge at her school and do everything in her power to make Rachel Berry's life a living hell and stay as far away as possible from the girl..

And for a while, it almost worked, she was actually beginning to hate Rachel... or so she thought.

All it took was for the girl to wear a Brittney Spears outfit for some club she was in, and Quinn felt she was back to where she started; Drooling over Rachel's existence, eyes following the girl wherever she went. And in that moment, she did what she did best. She tortured the short diva. From Extra slushy facials to someone tripping her up every time she was in the hallway.

Rachel was heartbroken when the bullying from Quinn first reached its unexpected max and felt like she would never get the girl she longed for. Sure she knew it was a bit much, thinking her, a Glee Diva could get the school's head cheerleader to actually notice her... Then she felt, the eyes of someone following her whenever she walked down the hall, or sat in spanish. And one time, she caught the eyes of the person who was so intently staring at her, those beautiful hazel eyes.  
>After that, Rachel had a little skip in her step, even after some intense bullying, she was going to get her girl. It was as simple as that.<p>

...

Rachel could feel the tension in Quinn's room, it hung from the roof, slowly making its way between the 2 girls. She dined in the fact that Quinn couldn't keep her eyes to herself for more than 32 seconds. She counted, of course. Rachel had done all the right things so far, showed up in a very seducing outfit, batted her eyelashes at Quinn when making eye contact and made sure that her hand would always accidentally brush against Quinn's while she turned the pages to her History book and marveled in watching goosebumps form on the blondes arms.

"Okay, enough!" Quinn somewhat shouted, and Rachel flinched at the penetration of their silent bubble. "We... We need to talk."

"O-okay.." Rachel said awkwardly, not understanding the outburst.

"What did you mean when you said I wasn't being the real me?" Quinn got straight to the point and looked Rachel straight in the eye.

"I..I meant that we both know who.. you really are.. The amazing person that you always try to hide.. and never let others see." Rachel answered holding Quinn's stare.

"But you did..Thank you." She spoke in a soft voice and guilt flashed across Quinn's face. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she was on the verge of tears.

Rachel just stared, taking in the amazing sight before her. Quinn Fabray, the love of her life, girl of her dreams, and the girl who used to make her life living hell, was now apologizing to her. In that moment, Rachel was actually speechless. But that only lasted a matter of seconds.

"Hey, its okay.. It's okay. I promise." Rachel wiped away one of the tears that had fallen, and rested her hand on the blondes cheek.

This was the moment, the truth was almost out, and Quinn felt every force in her body scream for one thing. To kiss Rachel Berry.

She leaned forward, slowly closing the distance, as Rachel did the same. The feel of each others warm breaths on the other made the girls shiver, their lips only a centimeter apart and closing.

"Quinn! We need to talk- Oh crap!" Brittany burst into the room, and both girls jumped apart. "Um..I, uh, I did knock.." Brittany added lamely.

"Oh, Britt, you always did know how to ruin a moment." Quinn laughed as she got up from her seat on the couch, while Rachel blushed furiously. "Come on, lets talk in the kitchen. I'll be back in a sec." Quinn winked at the still flustered brunette.

"Whoa! Quinn, didn't know ya would move so fast. I'm proud of you!" Brittany hugged her best friend when they reached the kitchen, "You should definitely go for it... And what did you mean I always know how to ruin a moment?" Brittany's scrunched her eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing B. Anyways what did you come to talk about?" Quinn asked, wanting to get back to the girl in the other room.

"Um, well its about Santana." Brittany whispered nervously.

"Ohh.. How is the bitch doing?" Quinn asked, she didn't like the girl, and how fake the girl was. Even if that made her somewhat of a hypocrite.

"Q, don't be like that, no matter how true.. I'm confused, Quinny." Brittany looked down at her hands in her lap. "She's so confusing, and well there's something I haven't exactly told you about, that happened between me and her."

"B, what is it?" Quinn's mind raced, not possibly knowing what her best friend was going on about.

"Well, the other day, when I left my bag in the gym.. She was still in there and one thing led to another, and the next thing I know... We were kissing. Or making out.. It was so confusing Q. She's so confusing. One day, she's flipping me off, trying to fight me, the next day, she's working some sort of magical charm on me, and I find her completely irresistible, and then the day after that she's flirting with someone else. I don't know what's happening to me, Q. And I'm honestly scared. I don't even know her. Yet, I find her so amazing and attractive, sometimes even when she's being a bitch. I don't know what to do Quinny."

Quinn heard the confusion in her best friends voices, saw the fear in her blue eyes, and could feel the ache that she had for the new girl. And knowing all these things, she only had one thing to say to Brittany.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to help you win her over." Quinn smiled at her best friends confused expression and for the next half hour came up with a devious plan to win the new HBIC's heart over for the Blonde, even Rachel was thrilled to help the best friends, and couldn't wait to help Plan "Touch" get into action.

* * *

><p>After Brittany had abruptly left, Santana just sat in her room, drowning in her thoughts.<p>

She was confused, and in more ways than one. The Blonde always seemed to do that to her, whether they were arguing or getting along, she was somehow confused.

Never had Santana Lopez felt this way. Not even when she was back at her old school and had so many people falling for her. Sure, she liked a few people here and there, but compared to the strange relationship with Brittany, they were nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
>And she couldn't stand it.<p>

She was Santana "Ghetto Queen" Lopez, and nobody was supposed to make her feel this way. Nobody.

Not after what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!...To address all and any confusion, I myself am confused, and I don't even know what I'm doing!(Hello, never really wrote a story before.) And I'm really tired. <strong>

**A/N: OH SNAP! A twist! Dang, that was confusing wasn't it, or maybe I'm the one who's always confused.. That must be it.. I love it so much when I see Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites for this story.. Makes me feel bit good about myself. So I thank Ya'll. **

**I'm trying to figure out what Operation/Plan Touch will be, I've got a few ideas, but if you have any let me know, :) I want it to be good. **

**Next Chap, will be "The Smallest Touch" or something along those lines. More in depth on Santana, I guess. **

**Anyways **

**Till Next Time. :) Help me out. Sorry everything took an odd twistish thing.**


	7. Chapter 7: Operation Touch Me

**I wanna celebrate and Live my life saying.. Why the hell am I typing that... Ok.. anyways.**

**To the very impatient fans of this story... No, I'm totally just kidding. Ha.. It's possible I need a lot more sleep.**

**Okay...**

**CallMeDemon: That's not random at all! I totally agree, Camaro best car ever. XD**

**Now then..Onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee...But I do own the leg connected to my body that has a huge gash on it, oh yeah totally loved the pain that came with it. :/ I'm such a bummer. X)**

**Enjoy.. When I said Faberry was part of the main story, I meant for that chapter. Cause I shall need their help later on. Duh. :]**

**Now Read!.. Please...Operation Touch Me sucks... But it leads to Brittana.. So whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Touch Me<strong>

Santana just watched...

It's all she could do.. Especially since her brain had just permanently shut off prior to this astounding moment in her life. Her jaw had officially disconnected itself from her face at that moment and she was pretty sure her eyes were about to fall out and melt into the puddle that she was about to be..

Because Damn. It. Was. Hot. In. There.

She hadn't even noticed the drool that was threatening to escape her dropped jaw. She was to captivated in the creature that was slowly but surely making its way towards the seat right beside her.

But She watched as the jock who had been holding the elegant creatures hand, kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

And Santana was filled with that one thing she hated.

Jealousy.

...

Brittany and Quinn chose the outfit out very carefully. No way were they going to have Brittany in her Cheerios uniform the whole time. Sure the Blonde had some great long legs and the short Cheerios skirt complimented it extraordinarily well. But that was nothing compared to this. Nothing at all. The outfit they had chosen, complimented all of her assets.

It was simple...Yet in a another way, very seductive especially when worn by someone like Brittany Pierce.

The blouse they had chosen was only the first part of the glorious unholy outfit they had chosen. It was a beautiful short slight see through white shirt with a black vest connected to it. Which with the black tank top she had on underneath, just pushed her boobs up a little bit more and showed the bottom of her abs. Perfect attention grabber.

But the shirt wasn't the only part that was absolutely breathtaking. No, they had to have a bottom to it. And what else to go with it other than a pair of short, short, short. Lets just say very short, Black shorts. She was sure that if she weren't a Cheerio, she'd have already been called up to the office for the very "scandalous outfit" as Ms. Pillsbury had put it when she passed by in the hallway. The shorts gave great definition and attention to her ass as much as her shirt did her chest.

And to finish off the piece, she had on the most simple of shoes, so that none of her long legs were covered. And were on full display for the world to see.

Well, there truly was only one person, that she actually wanted see.

And when she walked into Spanish. She was very happy to see that she had fully achieved that first goal of her plan.

Santana's jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor it was so wide open, which gave Brittany unlimited satisfaction in her deviousness for everything that was about to go down.

She had some guy walk her to her class, she didn't even know his name; Quinn had sent him over, so she just let him gawk appreciatively as he stopped just at the doorway and kissed her on the cheek. It felt a bit domestic, but from the snarling that came from behind her when he had done it, it worked.

All was well. She turned as the jock left the room, giving her everything to look modelesque as she possibly could. Swinging her hips as she took those few feet to sit beside the Latina, and as she sat made sure her ass was sticking out, and Brittany smirked as she saw the Latina's mouth waterfall. Oh she was cruel.

"Hey, San, you've got some drool right here." Brittany smirked as she leaned forward and grazed her fingers lightly across the other girls cheek.. Leaning as she did this so that Santana could get a good enough view of her cleavage. Stopping any remarks that were prepared against the girls nickname.

"Oh, well thanks." Santana couldn't even fully activate her brain now. She was so disassembled in the cruelest of ways from the beauty beside her. The Blonde was taunting her in ways that she couldn't even comprehend.

"No problem Babe." Brittany turned so that her back was facing the Latina, the babe part had totally slipped out, but seeing the blush that had crept upon Santana's face was really making it hard for her to not just grab her face and kiss her till all time stopped. And she really wished that was an option.

Quinn walked in at that second did the most devilish thing ever, Santana didn't know that there FWB relationship was over, so doing what she did wasn't that wrong. Or not in either of the blonde's minds it wasn't.

"Hey B, I wanted to know if you weren't too busy tonight, if you could come over. You know.." Quinn winked.

"Well, I don't know Quinn. It's up to Santana, we have two projects together." Brittany explained before turning to Santana. "Hey San, do you have a problem if I skip out on our assignments tonight and go to Quinn's… She has to help me with, um, Cheerio moves."

"Yeah, I have to help her with Cheerio moves." Quinn repeated with an evil glint in her eyes.

Santana really didn't know how to respond to the question, one reason being because she didn't feel like she could trust herself to speak and another was because if she did she was sure she'd go off on the shorter blonde cheerleader, and who knows where that would lead.

"Santana?" Brittany asked with a worried look to the dark skinned girl beside her. "Uh, San, you're looking a little pale." Or the not so dark skinned girl...

Last thing Santana felt was her head meeting the cool ground and a warm hand softly caressing her face.

…

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez. I promise I'll take care of her, please go enjoy your dinner with your husband." Santana heard a voice say right before a car roared to life and she heard the front door to her house closing.

"Ugh." Santana groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in her room, but how?  
>Last thing she remembered was Brittany looking as sexy as ever and her trying to get out of doing their assignments together. Damn, she hated that so much, she felt her heart ache as she remembered the horrid truth. Brittany wasn't hers. She was more of Quinn's than hers.<p>

"Why, just why?" Santana asked aloud, as if the silence would actually answer.

"Oh my gosh, San I'm so glad you're awake," the same voice from earlier came from the doorway.

"Ah!" Santana screamed as she accidentally jumped from her spot on her bed and fell to the ground headfirst. "Ow." Santana whined.

"Oh No, San I didn't mean to scare you." The voice said as the stranger pulled her up and placed her delicately back on the bed.  
>"I'm so sorry Hun." Santana's eyes locked with the striking blue that were only inches away from her face.<p>

"Brittany?... What are you doing here? And what happened today?" Santana asked as a huge headache set in at the sudden confusion.

"Well after you passed out in Spanish, I helped take you to the nurse's office, and they couldn't even figure out why you passed out." _It was because you were looking so damn hot. _Santana was tempted to say, but bit her tongue instead. "And after that, your Mom came to pick you up and she started to panic, especially after you had a really random fever set in. And then she said she was going to call Marcus, and that she was going to have to cancel dinner, so I told her I would look after you, and that we were supposed to be do our assignments tonight anyways, so here I am.. Looking after you San." Brittany finished with an adorable look that made Santana's headache fade just a bit.

"Wow, um, thanks Britt. That's really sweet of you." Santana spoke with utmost honesty.

"You think so." Brittany felt her face start to heat up and knew that she was in a very different situation from any that have happened before. "Well, I should go get you some soup, you're Mom gave me very detailed instructions on everything to do.. Apparently you have two sides when you're sick. One, the very whiney and mean you, and the other, the very sweet you… Which I'm glad I get to see the sweet you San, I like that you more than the other." Brittany stood and left the room, only then did Santana notice that Brittany was still wearing the outfit from this morning.

"Por qué mí." Santana felt a familiar throb from beneath her waistline.

…

Santana ate her soup in absolute silence, she found herself in the same situation that she had earlier that day. She couldn't trust herself to speak.

Brittany fidgeted nervously in her seat beside Santana's bedside. She really needed to speak to Quinn and Rachel. This was not part of her plan.

"San, I'm going to go make a call, k." Brittany said as Santana nodded. Both girls really needed space, and both soon realized that they felt like they were in way over their heads.

Once she had gotten to the Lopez's living room Brittany quickly dialed in Quinn's number.

"Once again you're ruining a moment for me, but considering your situation, I'll let it slide. What's up B?" Quinn answered.

"Quinn." Brittany heard Rachel hiss in the background.

"Oh, God, Quinn I'm freaking out. I can't handle being this close to her, and she's being really nice, or well nicer than usual."

"Wow, hell must've froze over if she's now being nice."

"Not funny Quinn. This wasn't part of the plan."

"I know B, I know, just calm down take a few breaths. Now, are you still in what you were wearing today?"

"Um, yeah why?"

"Well that means the plan is still on, wait is she being unusually quiet?"

"Yeah, actually she is.."

"Well, come on B think, you looking as fine as you do and with what you're wearing, she can't say anything because you're just that breathtaking...And well cause her mind is totally in the gutter, I'm sure of it."

"You really think so Quinny?"

"Definitely B. I've gotta go now, my diva is complaining."

"Okay, okay. Operation Touch Me is still a go!"

"Definitely. Good Luck B."

Santana had just heard the corner when she heard Brittany's voice, "Okay,okay. Operation Touch Me is still a go." _What the hell is operation touch me..._

Santana's knees went weak as she almost doubled over, whatever the hell was wrong with her, sure was annoyingly getting the best of her. "Britt.."

"San, crap, are you okay?" Brittany wrapped a strong arm around Santana's waist and helped her back to her room.

"Ugh, I feel like absolute crap.." Santana laid back onto her bed and was surprised when she felt the bed dip beside her.

Brittany settled in right beside Santana and leaned on her arm as she began stroking Santana's hair with her other hand.

Santana felt the overgrowing need to sleep fill her; and her senses began to dull as she slightly pressed into Brittany's shoulder.

"I really like you Britt," Santana mumbled half asleep and most likely not even knowing that she was speaking out loud. "Your different."

Brittany blushed at the Latina's words and watched as the gorgeous girl fell asleep, this was the most confusing experience of Brittany's life. But no way was she complaining.

* * *

><p>When the next day came, Santana didn't recall her drowsy words to the Blonde, but Brittany had heard it. And she had every intention of using it for her plan.<p>

**...**

Every day that had passed since Santana's unusual faint and fever, Brittany had chosen a different yet still seductive outfit to wear. No more Quinn teases were needed, for Brittany knew that she was going to get the feisty girl who she was starting to love to tease and throw in an occasional flirt with. It was just too easy.

She'd make sure they were touching in just the slightest of ways when working in Spanish, or find an excuse to ask her questions during Chem. 2.. And whenever the Latina was at basketball practice, she'd do only the moves that showed her true flexibility.. Of course she only did some of the things she did in Cheerios because it was her job to and because Quinn had advised her that Santana rarely took her eyes off of her, which incidentally at one time, resulted in the Latina getting hit in the head with the Ball. Which all pain disappeared later when Brittany kissed where she had been hit and stroked her hair.

Santana didn't want to really admit it to herself, but the Blue eyed Blonde, had gotten under her skin and began nesting a place right beside her heart, a place where most only could dream of being.

**Friday Night**

_"Puck always knows how to throw a party... But this one seems a bit strange, he usually spreads the word around a week before, not the week of and definitely not after one of his "Mega Parties!" Something is so strange here.. I can just feel it."_ Santana made her way through the crowd, occasionally punching a guy in the face for grabbing at her ass.

She was just about to contemplate going home, when the she saw a flash of Blonde hair out of here peripheral.

Her attention was fully grabbed when she saw it again and made her way through the crowd of drunk people, looking for the culprit of her attention.. She found her, but not in a position she wanted too.

_"Grinding... Something I love...Daniel... Someone I didn't think I could possibly hate or be more annoyed with... And then Brittany, the Sexy piece of ass that is grinding her actual ass right into Daniel's obvious hard on...Blech." _Santana felt as bile threatened to escape, and she hadn't even had anything to drink. But now a different feeling erupted through Santana, and it was worse than jealousy. She felt her breathe escape from her and her heart clenched. In some eyes, it was only dancing..But for Santana, it was just painful to watch. And she couldn't do that anymore, she retreated into the kitchen onto another make shift dance floor.

Quinn watched as Santana stormed off, pain evident in her features, and grabbed Rachel's hand as made her way to the dancing Blonde.

"She saw.. Now go get your girl." Quinn whispered into Brittany's ear before turning to Daniel and saying, "Beat it Douche, you're not wanted."

Daniel gave Quinn a what the hell are you talking about look before turning to Brittany as if to ask if that's what she wanted. Brittany just shrugged and walked away.

...

Santana was peaceful were she was on the dance floor, sure random guys came up from behind and groped her while grinding, but this was what she was used to.. Hiding her feelings with guys. It was a second instinct for her, especially after all the shit that had went down at her old school. She just buried her feelings deep inside, because nobody in the world had the right to hurt her.

She was currently dancing with some jock, and by the way he was all over her, he actually had the ridiculous thought that he was going to get some. He might, but Not from this chick.

She swayed to the beat, lost in the never ending pounding of the bass, rocking back and forth on her heels, closing her eyes and leaning back into jerk behind her, forgetting everything, she ignored his hands that ran up and down her sides, how they slowly lifted her dress while they moved; the way he smelled of sweat and beer.. she just wanted to forget.  
>Fate had other plans...<br>She was getting so lost in her own world, that she almost didn't recognize the current scent that had engulfed her and was fully drowning out her senses. Where rough, hard hands once slid up her thighs, now were replaced by much softer ones. She felt as a toned stomach pressed into her back, she realized whoever it was, was taller than her.. And before seeing who the new intruder was, she caught a true whiff of the scent.

_Vanilla and Strawberries...Brittany.._

Santana turned in the long arms that were still connected at her hips, she didn't look up..Not yet.. She just swayed to the music, both girls fronts harshly grinding onto each other, as if fulfilling that one necessity that they both needed desperately.

Brittany felt the horrible tension in the air, she had made it disappear all week, but now it was there. Penetrating the air around them.

Santana looked up after what seemed like hours, her dark eyes searched for something in the blondes dilated blue eyes. But the only answer she received was her head spinning as her stomach did flips each time Brittany's breath hit her face. Trapping her even deeper into the trance that both girls were caught up in.

Both were brought back to reality when some moron knocked into the two, pushing Brittany closer than before; Santana needed this warmth, the heat that seemed to radiate off of Brittany's skin. It was all she needed at the moment and all she could think of after she had fallen asleep with her head right against said Blondes shoulder.. She pressed her lips lightly to hollow of the taller girls neck, and trailed upwards, pressing a light kisses everywhere, all the way to the corner of Brittany's mouth. And then turned and left the crowd, but came to a halt in the doorway and turned to the flushed Blonde; giving her a follow me right now! look.

Brittany followed and she was familiar with where she was. It was the hallway to a private bathroom and very spacious closet, places where she'd had many regretful hookups and make out sessions, though a lot of them were with Quinn. But instead of going into either room, the Latina stopped right in the middle. The hallway was surprisingly empty. Though it had never been a popular area of the house. Whilst Brittany took a stroll down memory lane, Santana inched towards her.

One Step.

Two steps..

Three steps...

Four Steps... Was all it took for the space to be closed between the two, startling the Blonde at the close proximity.

"I want you.. I've actually aimed for you." Santana whispered, lips almost grazing over the blondes; her eyes narrowing in on Brittany like she was her prey.

Santana pressed forward, her lips firmly attaching to Brittany's, as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and clawed while Brittany placed her hands on the Latina's waste, pushing her back until she hit the wall and smirked at the startled gasp that escaped the shorter girl. Hands explored new areas of the other girls body while deepening the kiss, Santana teased Brittany's bottom lip with her tongue. Both girls were loving the surge that passed through at the other girls contact. Santana moaned when an unexpected tongue graced its way into her mouth._ Damn, we should've done this that day in the gym. _Brittany was first to break the kiss, her breathing heavy as she leaned her forehead against Santana's loving the small contact.

"Hmmph." Brittany heard from the girl pushed against the wall and gave her a confused look.

"Oh, its nothing." Santana pushed Brittany lightly away from her and was about to walk away before turning around. "One thing, I want you to know.. Watch your back Britt, because I want you, and as much as I know you want me back. It won't be that easy. Véale Bebé del lunes." Santana said before giving the shocked girl a quick kiss." Y por la manera usted es un besador tan bueno." Santana left the hallway. (See you Monday Babe. And by the way, you're a really good kisser.)

Brittany couldn't even begin to absorb what just happened, so she just sunk to the floor and tried to regain control of her breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>TaDa... Read and Review, or don't Free will is a real thing.<strong>

**A/N: So... Hahaha, operation touch me sucked or in my opinion it did. So the first half of this chapter I totally wrote in a car on the way to my Nanny's today. And no I was not driving... :/ I've got basketball tryouts tomorrow. Oh dang.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Enough Teasing... The title's misleading. The chapter after that I THINK will be an actual M rated chapter. Whoop whoop.**

**Ugh, I want my GLEE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Enough Teasing

**From tearing my hoodie off because a bee flew down my shirt and stung me(ON A FIELD TRIP!), to finding out that I'm ineligible to play basketball All year, Oct. 19 was a pretty mother fucking horrible day. And I was tired of bawling my eyes out.  
>Since then I've been in a you so much as look at me and I'll kill you mood.<strong>

**I would've updated this and another story sooner if I hadn't been forced onto a church retreat, whoo! not. I had to room with 5 other people, 2 of which were incredibly loud snorers, and another girl, who I've loved teasing since I first met her and can't seem to shake that damn crush I have. Ugh. **

**Me...A tease... No! *smirks evilly.* Teasing is one of the essential keys to living for me. :) Fun... but after a while very, very annoying.. Which is why teasing, yes, is something I love, but I know the limits of, and they are coming to an end with Brittany and Santana in this story. Hint hint.. Hahaha. :D**

**Now onto the chapter. I love the misleading title don't you...Or is it... Who Knows?...M... ;) Ha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do you... Harsh much. ;]**

**I did a very quick proofread, and I'm so tired, so I really apologize for all errors. **

* * *

><p><strong>Enough Teasing<strong>

Quinn and Rachel watched as the tall Blonde followed Santana into the secluded hallway; they noticed the confused, yet turned on look that was Brittany's face and minutes later were actually preparing to toast with their beer, when of course, Santana Lopez walks out of the hallway entrance and makes her leave from the party with her most mischievous smirk in place.

Both girls glanced at the other, worry evident in both. Brittany hadn't emerged from the hallway yet, and that was something that terrified Quinn.

"Oh my God, Quinn, we need to call the cops, or scream parties over or something, where is Brittany?" Rachel started to ramble, "Why hasn't she come out yet, oh no, what if we were wrong the whole time and Santana was just trying to lure Brittany into a trap and-"

"Rachel, calm down, we haven't even checked the hallway yet." Quinn stopped the shorter girls rant, as much as she loved the girl, she still found her extremely annoying when she talked without taking a breath.

"Come on." Quinn walked towards the hallway entrance, Rachel followed closely behind.

They hadn't even fully turned into the hallway when they spotted Brittany's long legs spread apart, head tucked between them, shoulders slouched in a defeated position.

"Hey B, are you okay?" Quinn spoke softly as she inched towards her best friend.

Brittany was still reliving the kiss and Santana's somewhat haunting words when she heard Quinn's voice. She looked up and saw Quinn standing a feet away from her, her face scrunched in worry, while Rachel stood by the entrance, clearly not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Yeah Quinny, I'm okay." She smiled, "And its goes completely against Operation Touch Me in a way, but I've now gotten a true taste of the type person Santana is, and I know how to get her."

Ever since Santana had deserted Brittany in the hall, the wheels had started turning in Brittany's head, and she was ready to get that fiery Latina.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Santana still couldn't help but stare at the Blonde who walked into Spanish, sure she was back in her Cheerios uniform, but ever since she had kissed Brittany at the party, everything about the girl was appealing to the Latina.  
>Santana felt as if her mind was swirling in a never ending whirlpool, and it all centered in on one thing. Brittany and her delicious strawberry tasting lips. Santana wanted more of those lips, but being foolish and never being one to know when to really just shut up. Challenged the Blonde and who knows, could have possibly damaged her chances at getting the Blonde.<br>In moments like these, Santana Lopez wishes everything would just disappear.

It was embarrassing for her when, just by glancing at the Blonde, she felt that same damn familiar throb between her legs, and cursed herself for acting like such a pervert. Which though she'd never admit, she actually was half of the time. Especially when it came to the tall Blonde.

"Hey San." Brittany greeted as she sat.

"Hi B-Britt." _Great, you're already sounding like a damn idiot again. How can you betray yourself like this after what you said Friday night!_

"So, how was your weekend?" Brittany asked as she made eye contact with Santana and made sure it was a very deep stare.

"Um, y-you know, it was g-good. Yeah it w-was good." _Pick up a gun, buy some poison, park your car in the garage leave it running, please just do something to stop yourself from talking._

"Well I'm glad to hear it San." Brittany batted her eyelashes.

_"_Thanks.." _Okay, what the hell is going on. Am I being duped? I totally left her Friday night, and now she's acting like she's concerned about my weekend. This is not how things usually go._

"Mhmm," Brittany finally broke the intense stare she was having with Santana and turned to talk to someone else.

Santana desperately prayed that she wouldn't have to speak any more to Brittany so that she could stop herself from sounding completely foolish.

But of course that didn't happen. Nor did her not embarrassing herself not happen.

She was sure her face was blood red, no matter her dark complexion, after Brittany had slowly started to rub her left leg back and forth on Santana's right leg, making her breathing come slightly undone...

When Chemistry started, Santana was thanking God that Brittany could no longer tease her with such simple touches, but that was before she felt a warm breath steadily hitting the back of her neck.

"Hey San, I just wanted to say that as much as this whole little charade we've been playing was fun at first, It's getting kind of old." Brittany whispered right into Santana's ear, sending chills all throughout the Latina, who was literally holding onto to the chair with all her strength as she tried to get her mind somewhere other than the gutter and how sexy Brittany's voice sounded.

And it didn't help when Brittany yet again made some contact with the Latina in front of her, stroking the girls arm back and forth, memorizing which way she brushed her hands that made the most goosebumps appear on the Latina's skin.

Brittany was disappointed when the bell to end class rang out and Santana practically ran for the door. But her disappointed made its leave as a strange excitement flowed through her.

* * *

><p>Santana felt like she was dying, two things had been on her mind constantly all day.<p>

One, the first basketball game was tomorrow, and her mother knew about it.

And it wasn't even her fault that her Mother had found out. It was the Blonde Beauty who was her projects partner fault. But her mother was so excited for her, she had never really seen her daughter at any type of sporting event before, so as always making her mother proud and not upsetting her, was at the top of Santana's list. She loved her Mother, and seeing her so ecstatic for the game, was really taking its toll on the younger Lopez. She was good at basketball sure, but she really didn't want to mess. Not in front of her mother.. And not in front of a certain blonde cheerleader.

Speaking of said cheerleader. Number two of what had been on Santana's mind was aching for her to find the tall Blonde. She wasn't in the gym with the other Cheerios and that frustrated her. For reasons she didn't even want to figure out.

But by the end of Basketball practice, Santana was proud to take her leave.

...

Semi-laying against the hood of Devil Red Camaro in the Junior parking lot, was of course, Brittany Pierce. Her Cheerios skirt was hiked up some and her long legs were on full display for any who passed by. Her head leaned back as she soaked up the sun.

"Tanning on the front of my car.. its a new addition to my baby, but I have to say, you look pretty damn good on it." Santana smirked at her regained confidence. "And though you are mistreating my car. I'll forgive you this one time."

Brittany sat up some, leaning on her elbows.

"I think I'm a great addition to any car." Brittany grinned. "But mostly yours."

Santana found herself blushing at the girl's statement and didn't really know how to respond.

"Aw San, you're so cute when you blush." Brittany fully sat up, legs spread apart.

Santana was caught of guard when she felt the front of her shirt being tugged on as Brittany grabbed a fistful of the other girls shirt and pulled her forward, causing Santana to stumble as a set of soft lips pressed against hers. The kiss felt a bit forceful at first but then turned into something Santana longed for. Tongues met after a few minutes, exploring the other girls mouth and loving the taste of each other combined.  
>Brittany's hands went from holding Santana firmly against her by her shirt to her hair, to something Brittany couldn't quite get enough of.<br>Santana's ass.  
>She just loved how firm it was, and how amazingly great it felt to squeeze. But what she really loved was the reward that came with it, the moan that escaped Santana's throat.<br>One of Santana's hands was placed on Brittany's hip, while the other went from side, to neck, to hair repeatedly. Brittany's hands soon began to adventure from Santana's ass, to the bottom of her shirt. Playing with hem before slipping the tips of her fingers underneath the shirt and rubbing in a circular motion at the small of Santana's back.  
>Santana felt on fire when Brittany's fingers made there ways to under her shirt and loved the skin contact even if it was just a small touch. Her back arched instinctively and her hips drove forward pushing her further into the Blonde girls open legs. A moan escaped both of their mouths before realizing how much they were getting into what had first been a unexpected kiss. Eyes flew open, hands returned to their owners sides and distance was made all withing one second.<p>

Brittany's face was flushed, she had been planning to do that all day. And she was glad that she did. Because now she could attack.

"So San," Brittany said her face dead serious,"I was thinking and well, I think there is something you should know."

"What is it?" Santana asked worriedly, as she went from being turned on to completely scared.

"Well, I thought you should know that I usually charge people."

"Um..Charge people for what?" Santana really wanted to know where this was going.

"My kisses..or for you, my sweet lady kisses." Brittany stated simply.

"Wait, what?" Santana went completely bug eyed. "Are you kidding me, or trying out some new prank?"

"Not really, San, why would I be joking about this?" Brittany held no amusement in her stare.

"Um... I don't even.. But.."

"Don't get me wrong, I totally love kissing you, but lets face it, knowing you, you'll just abuse that more, and I want you to know that if you want any more of my sweet lady kisses. Well then you'll just have to take me out, and by that, yes I do mean on a date. Preferably to Breadstix." Brittany hopped off of the hood of the Camaro and walked over to her car, "I'll see you later for our homework." Brittany finished, leaving a very shocked Latina behind.

* * *

><p>Santana anxiously awaited the arrival of her Blonde projects partner that evening, she was still stirred up from the days earlier events and couldn't really tell what was going on, or if the tall Blue eyed girl was actually being serious.<p>

And if she was, was Santana actually going to listen and take Brittany on a date.

She didn't even have time to answer the question that had lingered in her mind for an hour now when she heard a car pull up into the driveway outside of her house and a door closing.

"Hey Sanny." Brittany entered only seconds later, wearing nothing but some very short jogging shorts and a tank top.

_Damn the world and the way it loves to tease me. _Santana eyed Brittany up, which the Blonde noticed instantly.

"Like everything you see." Brittany teased, already knowing the answer.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"San, you seem really out of it.. Are you okay?" Brittany asked, finally vocalizing her concern for the fidgeting girl. They had only been working for about 45 minutes when Brittany had fully started to notice how the Latina squirmed every few seconds.<p>

"I honestly don't know Britt Britt." Santana said honestly. "I'm really nervous about tomorrow."

"But I'm sure you'll do fine." Brittany tried to get boost the other girls spirit.

"Well, I do and don't doubt that. I know I have skill honestly, but its more of the fact that my mother has never really seen me play...Or do anything productive really.. When we lived in East L.A., I was never really home and didn't care to be either. I was always hanging out with my best friend and her brother, who was the leader of some gang at my school. I've never really had her be excited for me before. Its kind of nerve wrecking."

Brittany took this opportunity too scoot closer to the Latina and lean forward some on the bed so that she could play with Santana's hair.

Santana loved the feel of Brittany's hand playing with her hair. It sent electricity through her body as she leaned into the touch and looked into mesmerizing Blue eyes.

Brittany was lost in the sea that was Santana's dark brown eyes, they were just so amazing, and Brittany knew it was something she'd never be able to truly explain. Both girls unknowingly leaned forward until their faces were just inches apart.

"I know a way to make you feel a little bit less nervous." Lust filled eyes gazed into the others as Brittany spoke.

Santana shot Brittany a confused look and opened her mouth to say something when she realized they were already preoccupied with something else.. Brittany's lips.

Things got heated quickly after their lips met, books and binders went flying from the bed along with gasps and moans, as both girls tried to keep themselves under control. Brittany had managed to push Santana down onto the bed and was now hovering above her. She knew that Santana wanted her, but she also knew a way to calm her down.. So she decided for that one thing that came right between the line of what she wanted.

Brittany straddled Santana's right leg as mouths connected once again in a heated kiss, moans grew louder as a familiar throb made its way through both of the girls. Brittany's hands which had been respectively at Santana's side were now making there way upward, while one stopped just at the underside of the Latina's right breast the other traveled farther up and gently cupped the darker girls cheek. Santana's felt the wandering hand that was now teasing its way up to cup her right breast, she couldn't believe the ache that was begging for her to take the girl right then, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Santana untangled her hands from the Blondes locks and slid them to a position they had been earlier that day. Only this time raising the shirt high enough so that she could feel Brittany's bra strap clasp..

Brittany let out a startled gasp into Santana's mouth when she felt the her bra being unclasped, Santana smirked at the look of surprise on the Blondes face, but it quickly disappeared as she let out a whimper. Brittany was now fully squeezing her right boob. Rotating her hand some before giving it another squeeze. Taunting the girl beneath her to do something.

"Oh my," Brittany broke free from the Latina's mouth; her back arched as Santana palmed at the her chest.  
>Brittany's hips moved forward as she let out more moans into the side of Santana's neck, her hips started moving at a faster pace once she felt the Latina beneath her still completely before moving her hips at an equal rhythm with Brittany's. Brittany sucked hard at Santana's pulse point and listened to the amazing groan that escaped parted lips and whispered her name a few more times...<p>

Both girls thrusts became harder and more frantic and Brittany knew that the Latina was close, from the sweat that now lightly glistened the girls forehead to the heavy pants and erratic movements of her hips.

And right before she knew the Latina was about to finally climax. She stopped all movement and backed her thighs away from the girls center.

Brittany watched as fury burned through the Latina's eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Shh, calm down, I'll help you finish, if you promise one thing." Brittany smiled devilishly. She knew what she was doing was so wrong, but she couldn't help herself, or her arousal. "Take me on a date Santana. Or else I'll make you regret it."

When Santana just continued to give her a death glare she leaned forward and pushed Santana back down onto the bed, ignoring the low growl that escaped from the smaller girl. Fully straddling her hips.

"As you said the other night San, I want you, and as much as I know you want me back, it's not gonna be that easy." Brittany placed a light kiss on Santana's forehead and got off the bed and re-clasped her bra before gathering her books together and made her way to the doorway.

"Payback really sucks, doesn't it mi amor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so exhausted. Sorry for any and all mistakes and whatever else you do or don't like... Haha, I just read the last few sentences and totally don't remember writing them, oh well, my mom is getting me checked for Add/adhd.**

**I've never wrote anything remotely close to sexy times or just plain sexy times. So no clue how bad I am or will be at it. **

**Next Chapter.**

**First basketball game, first sexy times, first date.. Lot of firsts, but definitely not lasts.**

**Till next time...And sorry if that's a long time.. meaning a week and a half to two weeks.**


	9. Chapter 9: First's

**So the super long wait is because I had 34 in my English class (I don't do homework, but I ace all my tests.. I currently have a 50, which means I can pass the class :D) and I also was finally in tardy retract to many times and got sent to 2 days retract(in school suspension) its like hell in hell. So I've been juggling my Leadership project, Choir rehearsals(I GOT A SOLO AND SUNG IN THE MALL the other day, total nerve wrecker) and because I'm Varsity basketball manager and still practice with the team cause they really need me for next year, Life has been hectic. ...I've wasted so much paper because I wrote this WHOLE chapter down. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and technically, I thankfully don't own that piece of crap for a car I drive to school every day. **

**This Chapter is rated M for mature content...You better tell me how I did, I've never wrote sexy times before.**

**Enjoy or I'll.. I'll...I'm tired, just read. :) This Chapter is 2 little mini chapters, and you find something out about Santana that shall keep the story line going for just a bit and then I can say I'm done with this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>First Basketball Game.. <strong>

_It's Tuesday...yeah, It's Tuesday.. _Santana yawned and turned her head. _And that clock over there is telling me its..yeah, it's..8:23..._

"SHIT!" The Latina fell out of her bed and scrambled to get ready, even if it was pointless as she was going to be sent to tardy retract anyways.  
>She had just put a nice black button up shirt on to symbolize that it was game day, when she paused and looked over at her bed.<br>Every memory of soft lips, blue eyes, and blonde hair seemed to invade her senses as she glanced at the messy bed, some of her pillows still lie on the ground from where the previous nights encounter had slung them.

"_Payback really sucks, doesn't it mi amor."_ Damn her, Santana thought.

The Latina had never expected the Blonde to take charge of what was going on, and push the undeniable attraction between the two over the edge..well almost over the edge. She had never been more frustrated with the Blonde. Or turned on.

But Santana didn't like one thing about what was going on between her and Brittany.  
>They had yet to establish whatever they were.<p>

Santana was the girl who went around in the hallways pushing people, snapping sarcastic comments here and there and blackmailing a teacher every other day.

Brittany was the popular, sweet, Blonde cheerleader that only grabbed the most positive of attention. But she was also the girl that Santana had always seen, even from the first moment when she flipped the girl off, as the girl who was going to change everything about her, stand up to her, not watch as Santana tormented anyone close to her..

By the time she had finished getting ready she took her precious time, as the clock read,8:36.

Santana frowned at the clock, getting to school so late only meant one thing, being sent to the side room of the cafeteria for 2nd block, and not seeing _her._

* * *

><p>Brittany felt so alone sitting in Spanish, she was really starting to miss assignment partner and was put into an even lower down mood when she walked into 2nd block and saw that Santana still wasn't in class.<p>

_I hope she isn't too mad at me. _Brittany thought of the previous nights events, hoping that she hadn't crossed the line.

"Ugh." Brittany groaned as she lay her head down on her desk not really caring about chemistry if that certain someone wasn't there in front of her.

* * *

><p>Santana had never heard such a wonderful sound when bell to end second block rang and released her from the hell of tardy retract.<p>

She may be a bad ass bitch, but she could not stand being in a room full of ignorant jocks who kept trying to hit on her, even after she had punched one in the eye, and lunch ladies singing off key to old music.

Brittany walked down the hall at a solemn pace, she had never felt so down.

"Hey Britt, How was spanish and Chem.?" A voice from behind her asked.

Brittany spun around and embraced Santana into a tight hug, "San, I didn't think you would be here today." Brittany squeezed before letting go and leaning back as she left her arms loosely draped around Santana's neck.

"Um, your not mad at me, are you?" Brittany couldn't make eye contact with the shorter girl as she blushed.

Santana was glad that Brittany wasn't looking at her because she would've seen that she herself was blushing.

"No, I'm not mad." Santana removed Brittany's arms from around her neck, "but you better look good for our damn date tomorrow night."

Brittany's eyes snapped up, but she was too late, the Latina was already turning the corner to her class, missing the huge smile that was planted on her face.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we've got 2 hours before the game starts, and I our defense and offense still look like crap, so I want you all to run every play for the next hour, Now get to work! ." Beiste yelled before exiting the gym.<p>

All the girls scrambled to their positions. Santana took her place as point guard, her proud smirk in place, she always felt like she was the ruler of the team, without her the ball would never really get anywhere.

The team had been practicing for 30 minutes and were in the middle of a play, when Santana's ass was slammed to the ground.

"What the Hell Zizes! Watch where you back that Thing up!" Santana snapped as she rubbed her bruised ass.

"You just watch where you run Lopez!" Lauren Zizes took a threatening step forward.

"Bring It Bitch!" Santana jumped at the big girl.

A crowd started to form around the 2 girls.

"This so isn't fair." "It's like a piranha fighting a whale." "Come On Lopez."

Santana was slung to the floor for the second time by the big girl and was ready to charge at her yet again when long pale arms draped themselves around her and a hot breath hit her ear as a soft voice broke her anger.

"Leave it, otherwise Beiste will walk in and you won't play into tonight's game." Brittany whispered as she restrained the Latina and waited until she felt the small girl relax before she relaxed her grip on the girl.

Santana leaned into Brittany's arms and rested her head onto Brittany's shoulder. "Ugh, since when did I start listening to you."

The Blonde simply shrugged and smiled as Beiste walked into the gym, completely oblivious of what had just went down.

* * *

><p><strong>Score: 30-30 <strong>

McKinley had been struggling all night to keep up against the other team.

The first game always brought in a huge crowd at the school, so the bleachers being filled wasn't a surprise, but out of the whole crowd one voice was louder than all the others.

"Come on Santana, you've got this mija!" The eldest Lopez in the gym yelled across the gym at her daughter who had just stolen the ball back. Maria Lopez was so proud to finally see her daughter play; to show interest in something and let her come to it.

The mother and daughter had never been close, it was a sad fact to the mother but she stilll loved her daughter with her whole heart and understood her daughter in ways that would seem impossible considering their relationship.

..

Brittany watched Santana's mother cheer for her daughter and smiled.  
>She had never felt like this before.<p>

Confusion had been something in Brittany's mind ever since the friends with benefits relationship with Quinn had started.

But the feeling that she had now, was so different. This feeling had been burning in her since she first saw the Latina; since the first moment of that lovely smile appearing( she tended to blur out the middle finger in her memories).

This feeling she had never felt before, it was warm and comforting and her heart always skipped a beat when she though about it.

Her and Santana had been working on project's and assignments for a month now, and she had loved almost every second of it.

She liked that the Latina was so fueled with energy when she was really pissed, but she really liked, as she had recently discovered, that she was the one who could calm her down.

Brittany watched with adoration as the girl who was managing to catch her heart without even knowing it dribbled in for a lay-up in the last 3 seconds of the game, and scored the game winning shot.

Brittany Pierce was realizing that she might just be falling _in_ love.

...

"San! You did great!" Brittany planted a wet kiss on the shorter girls cheek.

"Yep, game winning shot, what can I say, I got skillz." Santana grinned.

"A bit egotistical but that's my mija for you, and you did do great." Maria Lopez walked up from behind.

"Mami, I'm glad you came." Santana gave her Mother a light hug. "Where's Marcus?"

"He had a business meeting but sent his luck."

"Psh, Like I need luck." Santana rolled her eyes.

"She is a bit egotistical." Brittany walked over to stand by the older Lopez and looked down at Santana.

"Oh my God Britt, you're siding with my Mom." Santana gaped. "I can't believe you."

"Sorry San, but what do you expect when you didn't even thank us for our compliments. I don't think I'll ever cheer for you again."

"Britt, you have to cheer for me, you're a cheerleader." Santana laughed.

Maria just stood and watched the two "friends" interactions...

Yes, Maria Lopez knew a lot about her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>First Date<strong>

Santana Lopez was a fierce and fiery 17 year old, who so recently moved from East L.A. to Lima Heights Adjacent, Ohio.

Now many things are so needed to be known about this young beauty.

But there's one in particular, and that is, she doesn't do feelings.

Now no one had ever broken her heart, and she had never let someone close enough to have the possibility of breaking her heart.

But there was someone, and that managed to cut her very badly, leaving the deepest of scars.

* * *

><p><em>Maurice Sanchez, once married to Maria Lopez, was quite a "gentleman," the real smooth talker and your average heart breaker. The man was the young age of 26 when he found out Maria was pregnant and foolishly thought he was ready for the challenge of being married and having a kid. <em>

_1 year after Santana was born, Maurice married Maria Lopez, while still carrying on other affairs. _

_4 years later, Maurice hit his wife one last time before exiting the life of Maria Lopez.. But not Santana. _

_At the age of 11 and 13, Santana was approached by a dark skinned man.._

_After those day's, no one had a right to Santana Lopez's heart, her father had decided to take it and damage it, leaving scars so deep, that no one could ever get to and help her heal. _

* * *

><p>"Santana are you even going to give me a hint as to where we're going?" Brittany asked in a hushed whisper in Chemistry.<p>

Santana knew the tall blonde was annoyed, the Blonde had been questioning her ever since she had walked into Spanish. She was quite amused at how badly Brittany wanted to know what they would be doing.  
>She wasn't amused that she didn't have a clue.<p>

She was close to blowing a fuse because she was freaking out so much. She had never had to plan a date before, sure she had gone out with a few girls before, but that was just for pleasure and no emotions were ever involved.

She had only been in Lima, Ohio for 2 months, so she didn't know of that many places to go to.

Breadstix definitely wasn't an option, she loved to eat there, but Santana felt as if it was overused.

But Santana felt like she had a bigger problem than figuring out where to go for her date.  
>Her problem was feelings and Brittany, all combining into one big complication of feelings for Brittany.<p>

Santana honestly didn't know when or how this the Beautiful Blonde snuck in under her skin.  
>But she did.<br>And she seemed to be clawing deeper.

_Damn the assignments and projects. Its all their fault.. Wait! But you kissed her before the assignments started.. So! Doesn't mean anything. Um, yeah it does.. Shut up. _Santana really needed to focus on her work.

"San.. Please tell me."

_Damn it. _

The bell rang to end the block.

_Saved by the bell,_"Listen Britt Britt, its a surprise and you not knowing will make it even better." Santana pecked the Confused Blonde on the cheek.

_Great, Just Great. _

* * *

><p>"Hey," Brittany came up from behind Santana after basketball practice and put her arms around the shorter girls shoulders.<p>

Santana tensed. "Hey," turning in the hug, "I'll pick you up at 7, all right. Be ready."

Santana broke loose from the hug and ran for her car.

After a long and grueling practice, and the basketball hitting her head a few times during practice. She had come with up a somewhat perfect idea for the date.

...

**Hey San. How should I dress? - Blonde Beauty **

**However you want. Just look good like you always do. -Sexy Seductress **

**Hmm, you don't by any chance want to give me a few hints do you? - Blonde Beauty **

**Nice try, I'll see you in a few B. ;) -Sexy Seductress **

...

**_7:00_** *Ding Dong*

"COMING!" Brittany screamed as she threw on a yellow blouse to go with her denim shorts.

Santana waited on the porch, fidgeting. Her palms were sweaty, and the world was running circles around her head.  
>The butterflies in her stomach were exploding off the walls.<p>

Santana was nervous. Very Nervous. _Damn Feelings. _

Santana wore a black skinny jeans with a baby blue button up shirt.

_This date has to be perfect.. It has to be. _

...

When Brittany opened the door to the twitchy Santana, she was sure she had never seen someone so gorgeous and adorable.

"Hey San." Brittany embraced the shorter girl in a small hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Britt, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>After the 3rd basketball had pegged Santana right in the head, she had remembered a conversation from the week before, of how her step father Marcus had a brother who also lived in Lima and had a Art Studio on the third floor one of the only buildings in Lima that actually had a good view of just trees and the stars.<p>

It was perfect.

She had gotten in contact with him right after she got home.

Dinner on the roof, just a beautiful starry night and then if it gets cold head back into the painted room of the studio.

_Brilliant. _

* * *

><p>"Close you're eyes for me, please." Santana said as she pulled up to the building and looked to see if Brittany had complied.<br>She did, but not before sending Santana a weary look.

Santana quickly got out of her Camaro and went to the other side and took Brittany's outstretched hand.

"Okay, there are going to be some stairs. And then an Elevator, okay."  
>Brittany nodded.<p>

"Alright then," Santana made her way over to the doors of the building and stepped carefully at a slow pace up the steps so that nothing happened to Brittany, who thankfully still had her eyes closed.

...

"Open your eyes," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear as she pulled them out onto the rooftop.

Brittany opened her eyes and gasped.  
>In the middle of the roof was small table set up for two, and candles scattered around randomly as music played softly from an Ihome in the corner.<p>

"I know its not much, but I've never had to prepare a date or anything before and so I wanted to try and make it special and different." Santana said as she stared at the ground.

Brittany turned to the Latina and placed a hand on the girl's cheek and lifted her head to plant a chaste kiss on her Santana's soft lips.

"Thank you." Brittany smiled as she walked over to the table and sat to look at the slowly appearing stars.

Santana watched Brittany sit and star gaze until feeling a little too creepish and joined her.

"Its beautiful." Brittany said as she stared at the stars.

_Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't you dare say the most cliche thing! DON'T-. _"Yeah, it is." Santana said as she stared at Brittany.

"Dork." Brittany teased as she looked at Santana to see her staring at her.

"So, you hungry?" Santana asked.

"Sure am."

"Good."

...

After both girls had finished eating, Brittany had subconsciously started to sway to the slow music in the background.

Santana watched as Brittany closed her eyes and drifted to the beat. "You wanna dance?"

Brittany opened her eyes and beamed at Santana. "Yes." She hopped out of her seat and pulled Santana out of her seat.

Brittany put both of her arms on Santana's shoulders as Santana wrapped her arms around the Blonde's waist.  
>As they started to sway back and forth, with the occasional spin, both girls had locked eyes, and were lost in the others eyes.<p>

"Has anyone ever told you how extremely gorgeous you are?" Brittany said in a soft voice.

"No." Santana whispered as she felt a tidal wave of emotions wash over her.

"Well, You are." Brittany whispered back as she leaned in and captured Santana's lips with her own.

Lips brushed against lips in a perfect slow, steady rhythm, painting the most perfect of pictures.  
>Both girls moaned as tongues met in a familiar duel and hands made there paths on each others body.<p>

"Come with me." Santana said breathlessly as she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Brittany's.  
>"Okay."<br>Santana separated herself from the Blonde's body, but clutched onto her hands as she led them to the elevators where she pushed Brittany up against the wall and pushed the 3rd floor button.  
>She then started her attack on the Blonde's neck, sucking, nipping and while soothing the spot with her tongue , enjoying herself as the Blonde's breathy moans graced her ears.<p>

When the elevator stopped on the right floor, Santana was hasty to getting the key to unlock the door to the studio.  
>After getting it unlocked she pulled Brittany into the room and was ready to push the tall Blonde up against the wall when Brittany planted both hands on the Latina's cheeks and kissed her hard while trapping Santana between herself and the door.<br>Santana's gasp at this action was lost with a moan as she felt Brittany's tongue flick at her bottom lip.  
>Brittany's hands made their way down to the button's of Santana's shirt and started to unbutton them as Santana's hand entangled in her hair, tugging as the kiss deepened.<p>

Brittany pulled off Santana's shirt in one quick motion and let her hands run free across the warm dark skin that was no longer clothed.  
>Santana tugged at Brittany's shirt the instant Brittany's hands started to run themselves across her torso.<p>

Brittany felt the pull and managed to tear her hands away from Santana's luscious skin and raised her hands above her head as the shirt was discarded.  
>As soon as Brittany's shirt was off, Santana took one long look into lust filled Blue eyes before smothering the Blonde's collarbone with kisses as she made her way down to Brittany's chest and kissed her breast through the purple bra.<p>

While Santana made her marks on Brittany's skin, Brittany slowly led them over too the only soft piece of furniture in the studio, a couch.  
>Brittany closed her eyes as she felt the fabric of the couch hit the back of her knees as Santana unclasped her bra.<p>

Santana opened her eyes too see that they had made their way over to the couch and smirked at sight of flushed Blonde in front of her.

Santana pushed lightly on Brittany's shoulders and tugged at the Blonde's shorts as Brittany sat.

After ridding of the shorts, Santana finally allowed herself to take in the sight before her, Brittany was in nothing but her underwear, her lips were slightly parted, her chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths, her abs taunted Santana in ways she'd never known, and blue eyes locked with dark brown ones as if to confirm the next move.

Santana removed her jeans so that she was the same as Brittany before lowering herself to the edge of the couch, straddling Brittany and sharing the most chaste soft kisses.  
>Their hips bucked against each other for several moments before Santana could no longer contain herself and hooked her thumbs in Blonde's underwear and pulled them down her never ending legs.<p>

"Oh San," Brittany breathed as Santana's hand teased its way around her sex. "Don't tease."

Santana smirked and slid two fingers through wet folds, before plunging them into the writhing girls entrance.

"Oh, S, right there!" Brittany bucked her hips into Santana's hand as Santana picked up the speed of her thrusting.

Santana sucked on Brittany's pulse point, while placing her thumb on the Blonde's clit and moving at a furious speed, earning more lovely sounds from the girl underneath her.

"San, I'm so close, so close." Brittany panted out.  
>Santana did something she'd never done before, she slowed the thrust of her hand, making each thrust slower and deeper while pressing her thumb down harder on the Blonde's clit, earning more moans and groans of approval.<p>

"God, so good!" Brittany screamed before her walls clenched around Santana's fingers and the most amazing orgasm flooded her senses.  
>Santana helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling her coated fingers out and tasting them.<p>

"Damn, you taste good." Santana laid down next to where Brittany had on the couch.  
>She noticed how the Blonde's breathing had slowed and her eyes seemed to droop. "Take a nap babe." Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's temple.<p>

She watched as the blonde fell into a light sleep. Realizing she had never seen someone so beautiful.

_So fucking beautiful. _

* * *

><p><strong>So...How'd I do? Please let me know. Tips, anything, I'm fine with it...I think the date was real lame. :p or my explanation for it was. <strong>

**And I apologize for the wait and any errors in the chapter. I've got a two week break coming up so I can finally start updating again. :)  
><strong>**Now to do some extra credit work for my English class. **

**Next Chapter:**

**The night ain't over yet. ;) **

**Peace, till next time, which hopefully is sometime during this week or next. **


End file.
